Running Colors
by ribbongirl21
Summary: A spunky 17 year old raver named Amy tags along with an EDM Producer known as "Deadmau5" they try to build a friendship after all they have been through. Amy learns to trust people while Joel learns to love as they tour from Austin and make their way up to Joel's hometown. Toronto, Canada Making the best of life by raving and dancing they find happiness in one another.
1. Chapter 1

A raver named Amy tags with an EDM Producer known as "Deadmau5" they try to build a friendship after all they have been though and make the best of life. Amy as a spunky 17-year-old happy-go-lucky-dancer and Joel Zimmerman as a professional griefer.

**Chapter 1 - Sometimes Things Get Complicated.**

Turning and running through the colors.. The street lights.. The neon lights..She picked up her pace making her shiny pink ribbon shift from left to right against her warm brunette hair. The pulse she felt from the music was keeping her going, she was almost there.. The beat growing as she got closer to the neon lights. Passing though an array of bright rainbow glowsticks brushing up against her soft skin. The beat pulsing inside her body and bursting out of her spine.. Begging her to move to the music.

"Thump.. Thump..Thump-" the bass grew,

making the charcoal black road seem as it could crack underneath her toes. A smile creeped on her face as she craved more..

She wanted it louder. After all she was born a raver & loved shows. Loved to feel alive, loved the bliss & ecstasy, and how that was her escape from the daily stress of her life. Considering her mom wasn't the best- or most responsible person to be around. But if it wasn't for her mom she wouldn't even be a raver..

It all started back at her childhood house, in Austin, TX. Being remodeled a couple of times and added a fresh coat of baby blue here an there on the dusty nailed but stable wood of a house.. Was her past.. through the cracks told her story. Though she never even seemed to stay in that house because she had been avoiding her drunk mom, Jessica. The yelling, the complaining.. The salty hot tears streamed down her Jessica's pale face daily, wishing she could've been a better mom. Or at least feeling like a mom for that matter.. She needed a stable life again. Jessica, having jet black hair and pale skin for a woman not even getting out her bed for anything other then wine or hard alcohol.. She would wrap herself in dark blankets just wishing her hold her daughter tight.. Starting over from the mistakes.. Coming home with repulsive vomit over her tight-fitted clothes. Every time Jessica went out it was always for some guy.. some pointless buzzed guy just wanting to get up her skirt. Jessica didn't care, she needed the money after all.. And with that money she bought more and more alcohol for herself to drink the pain away- the emotions.

But she covered up her sorrowed eyes with dark shades of colors on her heavy eyelids to the tip of her eyelashes in jet black smooth mascara, adding more to make a flawless angel face. After her hair and makeup Jessica would change into the shortest skirts and highest heels. Her soft flawless but pale legs contrasting against the black fishnet thigh-high pantyhose, as her tight black tank-top covered in a simple faded black jacket with a few cigarette burns here and there made the look complete. Every other night Jessica did this.. Just to make money and drink her depression away all over again. Amy hated her mom, hated that she was who she was, hated Jessica's constant complaining on why Amy cant just love her or show affection. Amy wasn't all for loving or looking up to someone, She never truly knew how that felt in order to return it back. Which is why Amy snuck out as soon as her mom left the driveway already drinking to the nearest strip club leaving a lost teenager who was covered in rave gear. Wearing some of the fishnets that were her skinny mom's but worn with pride as she covered part of the fishnet with her favorite perky rainbow tutu, and the usual kandi and a artsy blacklight splatter painted shirt from her first rave. Amy would sneak out of her house straight to her best friend's car, Gabby. A taller more "do-as-your-told" teenager with long flowing bleach blonde hair that came down to her tanned waist. Gabby's clothing style to raves was a short neon pink tanktop showing her charming lightingbolt belly button piercing along with a black shirt and her favorite soft rainbow rave fluffies around her lower legs. Amy still blushed at the thought of Gabby, she missed dancing with her and feeling so happy with someone. But Gabby had moved away since she had a career to get to and focused on that and partied less. Amy on the other hand just went to the raves usually on drugs that she got from some of the guys her mom would bring back home, usually ecstasy and sometimes acid strips. Leaving Amy in danger.. But struggling to escape.

Amy turned to a dark alleyway dolled up in a rainbow tutu, black above-the-knee stockings, and her favorite blacklight activated tank top with her favorite cartooned kitty "Felix the cat" printed on- contrasted with a sharp black outline on the felines face. All for the night, ready to let go. From her arms coated in rainbow kandi to her rainbow splattered black chucks.

She needed to let go. Forget about the world as life was meant to be lived, without drugs


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Move For Me**

Moving through the tall crowd was easy for her small body, buckling and motioning her body though the glowsticks flying faster as she raced to the front right by the DJ.. Or producer as that might've seemed. The music was unfamiliar.. but kept the crowd alive and smiling. The bass was pulsing though her, making her heart beat in sync with the music.

"Thump.. Thump.. Thump!" Amy begged for more,

wanting to know who was making this music, who was making her feel so happy. All the colorful lights and rave gloves made the crowd get lost in a fantasy. With all of the ravers under the same spell, feeling serene & in sync with one another.. Motioned by the unknown producer they found happiness.

The girl with the pink ribbon swayed to the music with her fingertips coated in rainbow lights, and her kandi intertwined with her glowsticks, she was glowing inside and out. Moving to the beat, controlled by the bassline..

Hips and legs in motion.. She was feeling alive.

The producer glanced at her.. A young tall pale man with a green space invader tattoo on the right of his neck, and a well designed "meowski" paw print tattoo on the left of his neck. He wore a black Hurley brand hat on that contrasted against his short light brown hair, and wore a shaded black Puma shirt which printed logo had reflected the neon lights. Hues of greens to hot pinks dashed in layers across his torso.

He circled around his equipment and turned some knobs and made the bass stronger. The crowd screamed in pleasure. Amy seemed so caught in the trance that she didn't realize the guy calling her out and pointing at her to come up with him. A bodyguard picked her up and placed her right in front of the producer, she was stunned by the fact that the producer admired her. Blushing as her eyes locked on him she tapped her foot to the pulsing beat that was was growing.

The producer turned quickly to keep up with the song he played.. She shuddered as she felt the bass move inside her.

The track seemed to have a "wild animal" feeling to it. With the ravers occupied the producer leaned himself toward the girl.. Making her face hot by the contact she tried to speak avoiding anymore spazzed emotions. But knowing as she can't even try to contain herself she giggled and covered her mouth cutely making her eyes wide and more starstruck to the man.

Making him blush and responding sweetly with

**"Hey, I'm Joel."**

right after he paused the girl wrapped her arms around the producer feeling bubbly and full of energy.

Joel smiled wider as he felt her heat against him,

she giggled and announced with a smile,

**"My name is Amy by the way!"**

Joel loved her voice, it was so positive and cute...just like her.

Amy let go and looked up to Joel, who immediately speed things up by explaining why he wanted her up here on the first place.

**"Amy, I want you to be my raver.. I saw you moving to my music with so much energy and moving perfectly to each song.. I-I need you to come with me.."** he croaked nervously.

Amy didn't know what to say, she dreamed of living the nightlife and being surrounded by ravers all hypnotized by the music.. Living in fantasy. She wanted her dream to become a reality.. And she went for it.

**"Yes! I would love that Joel!"**

she pleaded and hugged the producer tighter looking up to him.

Joel looked down his little raver.. He couldn't wait to start his career with her. Amy smiled and Joel felt like things were gonna finally get on track after tonight. Amy let go as she felt her phone vibrate in her black shorts under her rainbow tutu..it was a text from her mom-

**"where are you? I want you home right now!"**

she ignored it and put her phone back in her pocket.

She sighed and gazed at Joel.. He was playing his final song for the night "Move for me". He woo'd the alley crowd and Amy as well, again she was under his spell.. His music. Joel watched her move so fluently and watched the colors twirl from her fingertips.. She looked like a dream to him. But Joel broke his focus by breaking down the beat to close the rave then and there, Joel needed to find a place for them to sleep tonight and soon because it was already 2am. The producer said his farewell to the crowd and made a heart with his hands as the lovers did the same. Amy looked down at the colorful crowd, so happy.. So connected.. Even in this small alley.

~"In this light we're all the same"~

Joel packed up his equipment and put it in his tour bus, as Amy was ordered to his room. She sat on his bed and turned on the tv.. Pretending to seem occupied. She wanted to know more about him obviously before starting all of this.

But Amy just ignored her thought and explored his tour bus, getting off the bed she adjusted her rainbow tutu and touched the doorknob-She hesitated. Joel told her stay in his room as an order.. But she couldn't help herself,

she had to know more about this guy. Closing the door silently and easily she walked to the first room she saw,

the computer room. Amy's hands moistened with sweat from the fear of getting caught as she opened the laptop.. The desktop screensaver reviled a cute black and white cat. Amy smirked at the photo and continued her task.. Opening files and doing anything in finding more about the guy. She found out that he goes under the name "Deadmau5" and his name is "Joel Zimmerman" and apparently has an adorable cat named "Professor Meowingtons". After a few more clicks and file reads Amy heard a knock on the door..Joel. Her heart dropped and her hands slipped off the mouse and she didn't make a sound. She didn't want to be caught.. Not again. Amy just stood frozen as she heard Joel's distance get further away from the door. She breathed differently and stuggled to keep calm.. As if she was caught. With the guilt setting in she walked towards the door and leaned against it. Just wanting to sleep.. Shut down and forget about the world. The rave made her exhausted and the drugs got to her abit really.. She felt uneasy and unreal. But what Amy felt more was nausea, from not eating anything and from being too nervous. Without thinking she burst the door wide open and ran to the bathroom toilet. Attempting to gag herself she threw up and started shaking, she hated the feeling of vomiting. Hot salty tears started streaming down her face.. She felt unsafe again.. She wanted it all to go away, she needed it to.. But with what? More drugs? Unless it was ecstasy to make things feel warm and fuzzy again..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Bitter Kitten

But she denied the thought and just sat on Joel's bathroom floor with her colorful tutu contrasted against the white tile.. With dots of salty tears in the mix. Amy looked at her tears on the tile floor and saw a figure's reflection in it. A man.. It was Joel. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. Clearly he cared about her..

Joel walked towards Amy and kneeled at her side. She felt safe around Joel..

And he put his arms around her-comforting her and making her feel protected.

Under her crying raspy voice she managed to say

**"Thanks mau5.."**

Joel instantly looked puzzled and held Amy by her shoulders as he replied with a concerned tone

**"How do you know I'm Deadmau5?"**

Amy frowned, confessing what she had done, reading though all of his info on his laptop.

Joel sighed and just held Amy again.. Not wanting to lose her. Amy apologized and Joel just stated with,

**"It's fine, we all get curious Amy, now that you know a little more about me-I would like to know more about you my Amy."**

he smirked.

But Amy wasn't all for storytelling, especially about how her mom was. She just sighed and got up as Joel stopped her before she could even move anywhere.

**"Why can't you tell me? It's not nice to ignore."**

Amy didn't say anything as she got that feeling in her stomach again.

**"Sorry, I'm just feeling sick.. And it's not really the time to talk about this. It's really late."**

she hesitated as she made her way to Joel's bed.

He followed her..

**"Do you want anything to eat? Any medicine?"**

he asked trying to comfort her.

**"Yes please, anything for an uneasy stomach and a water or something.."**

Amy replied groaning as she fell back on Joel's bed.

She hated this feeling..

Joel came back with a plate of two small pills, a bottled water, and a handmade sandwich. He put the plate on the nightstand as he saw Amy struggling to stay awake.. She was in pain. Joel whispered her name and rocked her body a bit soothe her. Amy sat up and her tummy roared.. She was defiantly hungry. Joel got the two pills first and motioned them to her with the water, she quickly swallowed them and nearly drank all of her water. She was dehydrated. Joel smiled at her regaining her strength, at her being happy again.

Meanwhile Amy devoured her sandwich and had tiny little crumbs all over her mouth.. Joel laughed at Amy and she giggled back with a tint of red on her tanned cheeks. She was happy again, and Joel was happy with her. The mau5 scooted closer towards the little raver and she felt his body warmth-She craved more. But Joel just ended up blushing the crumbs of her mouth softly and looking at her. Trying to read her.

Amy stopped gazing at the Joel and broke the romance with-

**"Can I shower?"**

Joel smiled and nodded. He went through the cabinets in his bus to look for a clean towel and even one of his shirts for her to borrow.. Joel walked to the bathroom and set down a black Puma shirt for her along with the towel. Amy followed behind him-

**"Thanks Joel."**

she smiled as she closed the door behind her.

The mau5 just smiled on his way to the bed..he got his iPhone from his pocket and sat on the edge of his still warm covers.

Joel was going though this twitter.. Just as he was about to update it he heard singing-

Amy was drenched and relaxed in hot water, she hummed and then sang-

**"A silent heart ticking under the ground, **

**taking the weight of which was yet to be found. **

**If you can hear me now why don't you recall, **

**I was the one who cared after all!"~**

she sang smiling, feeling better.

Joel had his ear to the door by then.. Listening in on her beautiful voice. A couple of minutes later the water stopped. She hummed one of Joel's songs then, putting Joel's shirt and her black shorts on. She went through the drawers and found a spare toothbrush to brush her teeth with. Joel backed away from the door quickly and jumped on his bed pretending to be interested in the MTV "AM" music videos they play now and days. Amy being fresh and clean walked out of the bathroom door leaving drops of water behind her. Feeling at home she jumped on Joel's bed as she joined in on watching tv.

The mau5 seemed nervous-

**"All better Amy? I-I heard you singing.."**

Amy blushed and giggled as she nudged him,

**"Oh.. Really? I'm sorry if I was too loud. When I get happy I sing in the shower a lot- and-"**

she stopped under her words..

Blushing and giggling as her wet brunette hair made dark spots all over his red sheets.

**"Hey! Don't get my bed all wet!"**

Joel teased.

Amy just hopped off as if by command and skipped to the kitchen area, feeling like a child again. Joel quickly got up and put one of his scary mau5 heads on.. The black and red one with teeth. He creeped up on her as if he where her pray and scared her- making her jump.

Amy turned and laughed playfully with the mau5 as Joel laughed under his helmet. They where like bestfriends..

Amy took a couch and Joel got the warmest, coziest blanket for her.. Along with a feathered mau5 shaped pillow.

He tucked her in, and she smiled and happily fell asleep.. It was 4:30am.

Amy woke up to her phone exploding in texts, tweets, and facebook shit. She growled as she checked her phone- "12:30pm."

12 texts from "Mother" and other's from her friends and her ex boyfriend. And her tweets where from this girl she liked.. One of her close friends.

Replying to everything else but her mom and tweets she put her phone on the couch and got up.. Still half asleep

with a bed head she yawned as she walked to Joel's room. He was passed out still.. Listening to- Skrillex? She scanned his iPhone,

"Summit (Feat. Ellie Goulding) - Skrillex" on repeat. Was it because she sang it or did Joel have a crush on this guy? She ignored it and crawled on Joel's bed. Gripping his sheets she stood up and kept her balance, she started jumping up and down to wake the mau5.

Joel yelled- **"WHAT THE FUCK?"**

He startled Amy.

She covered her shock with a giggle and smiled-

**"Moooooring mau5!"**

Joel sat up slowly and grew a smile as they locked eyes.

**"Nice bed head."** he chuckled.

**"Fuck you."** she smiled wider,

gripping a pillow and smashing it hard against Joel's face. He played back and did the same.

They hit harder and breathed faster as they ran out of energy..

"**Now it's my turn for a shower. don't do anything stupid while I'm in there, ok?"**

the mau5 commanded.

Amy smiled and nodded.. Laying back on his bad wanting to fall asleep again. Joel got his towel and closed the bathroom door-Amy was half asleep. Hot water poured over Joel and at his tattoos, he started humming "Summit" as he was coated in soap. Amy brought herself back to reality and sat up on Joel's bed.. Joel finished his shower shortly and wrapped himself in a fresh towel. Amy walked past right out of Joel's room to grab a snack from the kitchen just as Joel walked out of the bathroom only covered by his towel. Amy bumped into him losing her balance while blushing bright red.. And even getting the Puma shirt wet from Joel.

He smiled-

**"Calm down it's not like I'm naked you perv!"**

Amy laughed.

**"I-I know.. And I was just gonna see if you had any dessert" **

sugar coating the present subject.

**"Dessert? What world do you live in where you eat dessert at 1pm?"**

Joel questioned.

**"A fun one silly!"**

Amy giggled with her true bubbly personality.

**"Why are you always all shits and giggles? Like fucking tellebubbies?"**

Joel asked slightly annoyed.

**"Because it's better to be happy and positive then a professional griefer. Haha~"**

Amy teased.

"That bitch read my twitter." he thought. Joel went to his room and got dressed as Amy walked to the kitchen and munched on some Chips Ahoy cookies she found in the pantry. Joel walked out of his room with a black Hurley hat on, a nyan cat shirt, and some dark jeans with a silver chain connected to his wallet in his back pocket. The mau5 creeped up by Amy and snatched a cookie and ate it right in front of her. Amy groaned and just ate two at once in front of him smiling.

Joel laughed-

**"Jeez Amy! How much stuff can you fit in your mouth?"**

Amy choked a bit and giggled at his joke. Joel had quite the personality~

The mau5 spotted some chocolate chip crumbs on her face (god isn't this chick a messy eater?) he laughed and leaned closer to Amy as they were leveled and face to face. Joel brushed her cheek with his hands not even looking at her mouth, but her deep brown eyes that smiled at him. Her face got hotter as Joel got closer and Joel could feel her wanting this.. He pickled up her chin and leaned his lips towards hers. She went for it and kissed him passionately, as if they had been waiting for this moment their entire life. Joel went out of the kiss as he got his tongue and licked the sweet sugary crumbs from the edge of her mouth. She gripped his shirt and opened her eyes.. falling out of his spell-She needed to stop.

**"Joel!"** she yelled.

The mau5 was startled like a puppy being scolded for the first time, so innocent.

He apologized and sighed.. He knew things would end up going to fast.

**"I'm sorry, I really am Amy- I just-"** she cut him off,

**"Feel lonely?"** she continued.

"Can this chick read minds?" He thought. Joel gripped his hat as he looked down groaning and talking to himself stupidly.

**"We are going on tour today, I'll take you shopping for more rave gear in a bit so get dressed."** Joel announced.

Amy didn't hesitate, she freshened up in the bathroom and was ready in 10 minutes.

Joel on the other hand felt tied down to her thoughts.. wanted to get inside her mind. Wanted to know her more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Everything Before**

Joel walked towards the front of the bus and talked to his driver to head towards the Austin mall. The driver, Derek was a man in his early 40's with a black beard against his pale skin. He barely got out of this bus it seemed, his clothes where blank with no real style.. Just casual dark jeans and a white fitted t-shirt. He held a cigarette between his lips that curved into a friendly smile. Derek hopped back behind and wheel and started driving, it was going to be awhile till they got there. Joel walked towards the back in search of Amy with no hesitation. She ride was smooth and easy.. You couldn't even tell they were in motion. Amy was sitting on Joel's bed feeling fine as if nothing happened between them. Joel on the other hand was freaking out, he just wanted her to stay without worry. The raver looked at Joel slightly smiling, and walked in his his room closing the door behind him as they met eyes again. She was still up to something, wasn't she? Joel looked at her sweetly as he sat next to her, trying to remain stable. Amy let her real emotions take the best of her.. She couldn't help it if she had already kissed the guy.. let alone had his tongue around her mouth. With tears stinging her eyes she cried right in front of him,

Joel frowned instantly and held her tight pulling her close.

**"Please talk to me."** he begged.

Amy covered her face crying to stop the tears from pouring out as she mumbled,

**"Ok, but your the only one I've ever told this to."** Joel's eyes where deep with worry.

What could've she gotten into? Or what was she feeling? Concerned he her even closer as she confessed.

**"I don't want to end up like my mom giving up my life to spend it all for some guy."** Joel's eyes wided.

**"For some reason out of command when you told me to go to your room, in the back of my mind I thought **

**you wanted something from me. I'm sorry but that's just how I grew up with my mom, I never knew that guys**

**could have a fun personality or be comforting and nice like you."** Joel frowned and held Amy tight wiping the tears from her face.

**"Tell me about your mom if it's not too personal.. I want to know more about you to protect you, trust me I'm here for you Amy."**

Joel confessed.

**"I grew up with my mom, a drunk helpless woman who showed off her body for money to buy more alcohol. She was always at a club with some stupid guy or stripping. It was the same routine every other night, as soon as she would leave I would get ready for my night.. But to have fun and to escape. That's how I learned to move to the beats, feel the music.. And I guess caught your attention."**

she said looking up at Joel.

**"Well I'm glad I found you.. My Amy." **he purred sweetly.

Everything seemed serene again, Amy was safe in Joel's arms.

They jumped slightly as someone knocked on the door in front of them, it was Derek.

**"Joel? We are at the mall. I'm gonna drop you guys off as I go get something to eat and stuff, ok?"** he muffled though the solid door.

The mau5 opened the door holding Amy's hand,

**"Thanks and sure thing, take your time."** he smiled.

Amy followed Joel's steps as they walked off the bus, she felt like Joel was really going to protect her. They reached the mall entrance and the mau5 opened the door for her as Amy creeped under his extended arm into the cool AC- they where ready for a shopping spree. Amy giggled and hopped in front of Joel leading the way, she loved wearing her rave gear because it made her feel alive and different-as if the colors made her happiness grow. Amy immediately grabbed Joel's hand and dashed towards this store that had the cutest tank-tops and skirts. Joel smiled as he was being pulled by the little raver, he loved to see her so happy. She giggled as the colorful neon rows of clothes zoomed past her, she felt as I she just won the a million bucks. Smiling she pointed out a few of her favorite outfits, Joel carried all of them and was covered to his eyes in colors. He smiled under all the little outfits she selected, he grew attached to her. Joel followed her to the changing room as she stood outside the her door tossing back and forth clothes. Everything fit perfectly but she wanted an extra something to make her outfit complete,

**"Amy stay out for a sec I think I found something for you." **

Joel ordered as he kept his eye on an something the entire time she was changing into a million outfits. He walked over to a table that had this cute cupcake clip, it looked handmade & fitted Amy's personality. Joel carried the cupcake as he walked back towards Amy with a smile on his face, feeling accomplished.

**"Amy! Look what I got for you, I think you'll like it."** Joel pleaded.

The raver turned to Joel with a mountain of clothes behind her. Amy's eyes sparkled as they met the cupcake,

she was bursting with rainbows and sunshine as she gripped Joel tight in a bear hug- nearly making the mau5 lose his balance.

**"I love it Joel!"** she giggled.

Joel blushes as he exclaimed,

**"Great! Now let's buy this stuff and get out of here! I'm starving."**

Amy helped carry the clothes to the cashier counter, there wasn't even a line. (maybe because Amy got half of the merchandise) Joel payed for everything on his card, and held all the bags for Amy. They walked outside as Joel called out to Amy already eyeing the next store without thinking about food-

**"Amy come here!"** he motioned as we set the bags beside him.

She pranced her way towards the mau5 with a smile,

**"Yessss~"** she purred.

**"I want you to wear this, as a gift from me.." **Joel took out the cupcake pin and smiled as he locked eyes with Amy.

She froze and her face got hot, her tummy full of butterflies. No one had ever personally got Amy something like this. Joel tucked the girls hair behind her pierced ears with purple spikes and smiled as he gently put the clip on her soft dark brown hair. She smiled, looking down from blushing too much. Joel wanted to kiss her then and there..

But just groaned-

**"I'm fucking starving."**

Amy smirked at his comment and took some of the bags as he lead the way to the food court.

Joel followed and looked at her walk, she was so cute and full of energy.

**"Where do you want to eat?"** Amy asked as she turned around in smile looking directly at Joel causing him to blush harder.

**"Umm.. I could go for anything. You choose."** she stumbled his words.

**"Okie Dokie Lokie." **she giggled,

heading towards Wendy's with the bag's stringed handles intertwining with the her kandi bracelets. Her arms where in pain from the heavy clothes, she rawred as they waited in line releasing the load.

**"Joelie~ why can't we teleport things and places? Like teleport the food in our mouths?"** she questioned the mau5.

**"Joelie? Are we in kinder? And I wish that too Amy-Wamy."** he laughed holding her from behind.

**"Hello, Welcome to Wendy's- what would you like to order?"** the cashier asked in a unpleasant tone.

She looked as if this was her prison, thank god Amy wasn't going to work any place like this for a living.

**"I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger with a chocolate shake please."** Amy replied.

Joel laughed still holding her in his arms as they ordered,

**"Make that 2!"** he stated, showing the girl his card and paying.

**"Alright just have a seat and I'll bring it to you."** the Wendy's girl sighed.

Joel and Amy took their bags and brought them to a small table with two chairs on the side,

they sat down in the middle of the bags face to face laughing out of happiness.

**"You sure have an appetite!"** Joel chuckled.

**"Shut up I'm fucking starving and I love chocolate ok?"** she laughed as her tummy growled.

Just at second the food arrived at there table, and they ate as if that was their last meal. They didn't speak for a good 10 minutes due to their faces being stuffed full of hot bacon and cold sweet chocolate. Joel burped loudly and Amy giggled doing the same. They were so connected in the weirdest of ways. The mau5 reached for his shake when Amy snatched it, with her chocolate shake gone she choose Joel's.

**"Really?"** he glared at the sweet Amy.

**"Hehe, yeahhhh whatcha gonna do about it mau5?"** she teased as she sipped his drink.

**"If you can't beat em' join em'"** Joel stated as he got Amy's lone straw and put it in his cup joining her.. sharing a milkshake like a cute couple.

Amy's face turned red again, as Joel blushed a lighter tone against his pale skin.

**"First one to finish it all wins!"** Amy yelled giggling.

They inched closer as they got to the bottom by Joel drinking most of it- getting a brain freeze in return.

**"FUCK!"** Joel cringed leaning back in his chair tilting his Hurley hat and covering his face.

Amy got out of her chair apologizing as she walked over and kissed his forehead.

**"I'm so sorry Joel-" **

she paused as Joel opened his eyes and kissed her on the lips.

**"That's fine because I won."** he smirked.

Joel's phone vibrated right after that comment, it was Derek he said he was out in the parking lot and they needed to be on the road. Joel told Amy about the text as they walked out with their bags to the tour bus, Amy walked inside in front of Joel with little bags as Joel carried the bigger more heavier bags. They walked straight to his room setting everything down and falling on the bed. It seemed like they had been on their feet forever with those bags.. Gladly they were in the comfort of their own room. Amy being carefree and hot from the heat she took slid her pants off as she laid down, making Joel alert to her actions seeing as she just took off her shorts.

**"Woah there party animal!"** he teased.

**"Calm down it's not like I'm naked."** she repied remembering Joel in a towel.

**"Whatever just get your butt dressed for the rave, i'll be in the computer room updating shit."** Joel ordered.

**"Alright, Alright."** Amy groaned.

She rolled over and slid off the bed groaning just wanting to sleep. Joel dashed to his rolling chair by his precious laptop, with all his music to favorite video games. He happily turned on his Mac to his beloved cat back at home in Toronto, Meowingtons PhD and smiled as he opened a few tabs and even started up Minecraft while he was there. Amy on the other hand was feeling tired as she put her new black skirt on along with a neon green tanktop. She shuffled her legs as she put the matching neon green fishnet's to her upper thighs that covered just above her knees with a pair of jet-black stockings. Amy fastened the big electric green shiny bows at the top of her stockings and smiled at her completed outfit. Now that her outfit was complete it was time to fix her hair, pulling out a brand new hair straightener out of her bag she walked towards the bathroom. Amy felt a thump flow though her body as music played, probably one of Joel's songs.. Amy didn't even have the energy to tap her foot to the beat. She had no motivation to dance, she needed a boost.

Straightening her soft dark brown hair she felt the heat perk her up, feeling more alert. After Amy fixed her hair and brushed her teeth she took out an "Eye Candy" brand make up kit from her bag in the next room. Brushing spots of colored glitter here and there around her freshly coated fierce cat-like eyeliner she was ready. Joel was making the tour bus alive with music, attempting to make Amy feel pumped for her first time performing. The mau5 thought- does Amy even know my songs? Joel felt stupid and hopped out of his chair walking out of the technologic room after Amy. She was found sitting on his bed carefully eating some Oreos, Joel stopped as he saw her- she was beautiful.. Her outfit had a certain spark to it that made the mau5 get lost in the colors around her flawless body.

**"Take a picture it will last longer."** Amy teased.

**"Hey, I was just going to show you some of my songs as all but fine-"** Joel smirked with a devious look covering his blushed cheeks.

**"I'm joking, and yes! I would love to hear your songs!"** Amy squeaked.

She setlled her Oreo's on the counter and following the mau5 to the room filled with wires n stuff. Joel opened a few mp3's as Amy leaned over against the charcoal black desk. Joel turned a few knobs he had on his equalizer-

**"Amy I want you to feel the music and move for me, show me what you got."** Joel commanded.

Amy looked at Joel stepping back a bit as she found enough space to move freely. The mau5 smiled at her, giving off a comfortable vibe.

"Thump.. Thump.. Thump.. Kick!" Joel made the bass louder as he turned a knob, and Amy could feel more alive..more happy as the beat grew inside her. Buckling her knees and swaying her hips to the music she felt a rhythm. Twirling her hands with in one another she felt the synth doing its job.. Making Amy's body come alive with motions. Joel felt as if his eyes fooled him, her personality alone amazing, but her dancing was a dream. He clapped at Amy's performance and Amy stopped smiling at him.

**"That was perfect!"** Joel announced, making Amy blush and giggle.

He stopped the music and walked over to one of his mau5 heads, Amy looked with curiosity as Joel put his mau5 head on with a wire sticking out the back. Joel pressed a button under the mouth of the signature smile.. Music played straight from the mau5-high quality and all. The tone was upbeat and blissful..

**"Make me mad." **Joel ordered.

**"What?" **Amy questioned walking closer to the mau5 trying to read his expression though the helmet.

**"This mau5 head is specially designed to read moods, and play any of my beats for songs to match the mood, **

**I wanted to test it out some more." **He responded.

**"Woah, thats amazing!-how did you?-"** she paused as Joel answered,

**"When I was growing up I always messed with gadgets and re-wired a few things here and there.. As I became a producer I wanted to know more about music.. So I combined my ideas over the years and came up with this."** he answered.

Joel spun around to show Amy the full mau5 head covered with splatters of fused vibrant colors.

Amy's eyes sparkled as she looked at the mau5 head, he was so fascinating.

**"I love it!-the idea, your talent, the design!- and I dont want to make you mad."** the raver stated with a frown.

**"I understand, I guess we will test it out later?"** Joel shrugged taking off the mau5 head and pressing the button.

Just as Joel set the helmet down he heard a knock- it was Derek.

**"You two ready? I've set up half of the equipment on stage! Have fun!" **it was time, they were ready for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Hey Baby

Joel took Amy's hand as they rushed out the tour bus in excitement, pumped for their first show. Colors circled around them as they brought more equipment and speakers to the stage, Joel's body was intertwined with bright wires. Amy was putting her effort into holding up the speakers, she loved being as close to these things as possible. The music was their home. Setting every jack wire and cord in place, they completed the set up. Derek had set up the LED lights behind them, Joel wanted to test it out before the ravers arrived. He got a long thick cord and plugged it into his laptop USB, with the other end he carefully connected it to the large LED screen behind him. Joel crossed his fingers as he queued the music playing an escalating beat that grew successfully matching with the screen adding more colors and patterns to the tune. Joel and Amy smiled at the setup- feeling trilled. The producer turned to a lone mau5 head on the floor, grabbing it under the huge mouse-like ears he put it on only leaving his mouth and part of his nose exposed. The helmet was hot inside, but a trip on the outside- it seemed to be made out of cheese. (not real of course) But well built and designed with every texture to each edgy hole added with a shine. Two perfectly even circles glowed a bright white under the taped X's completing the eyes, while a huge grin creeped under making the mau5 come alive. Amy walked towards the mau5 as the ravers chased towards the lights behind them, it was time. Amy blushed as she kissed the mau5 though the helmets wicked grin clinging onto his chest. Their bodies silhouetted against the running colors, she felt the beat pulse inside her again-it wasn't the bass but her heart. Starstruck the mau5 opened his eyes- everything went sky high. The smiles and colors melted within one another, glowsticks made the vision seem 3-D.. Fantasy. Joel motioned to his computer slowly breaking away from Amy's grip and turned the knobs in slow motion, everything seemed to unreal for the mau5. Picking up a simple beat the lights behind them steadied, Joel cued a strong build up making the ravers stomp faster and faster. Amy walked to the center of the stage with a smile, she felt the beat pulse though her as she performed swaying her body to the colors on her fingertips. Growing and growing the beat got faster, the ravers went wild making the colors run faster. Amy chased the colors as her body motioned left and right- Joel let the bass drop as everyone's hearts stopped frozen in mid air falling back to the ground with a stomp. White lights bursted towards the glowing hands as they jumped in the air at the drop, feeling wild and free the colors of the ravers hopped in sync to the beat.

**"Thump.. Thump.. THUMP!" **

the ground shook, the synths sound circled around the crowd. Joel smiled at the crowds reaction, at Amy's motion.. The mau5 changed the song to "I Remember" one of his favorites he made with a trance artist Kaskade. A rush of relaxation flew though the raver's bodies making the colors fade as they let go of reality, closing their eyes in ecstasy.

**"Feel in the past moving in, **

**letting a new day begin,**

**hold to the time that you know, **

**you don't have to move on to let go."~**

The ravers swayed in sync letting go of the worries, the stress. Amy motioned her arms slowly to the rhythm, twirling to the beat as it grew inch by inch.. She let her emotions take over.

"I Rememberrrr"~ an angel voice sang as Amy smiled to her thoughts swaying her hips and buckling her knees as she twirled her led lights at her fingertips fluently. Joel played a few more songs then wrapped up the show, Amy caught her breath as she relaxed her body in front of the crowd of colors and smiles. The mau5 made a heart with his hands as he grinned under the helmet, the ravers did the same in return.

Peace, Love, Unity, Respect.

Joel walked over to Amy in front of his setup, he grabbed her hand and raised it in the air smiling. The lights around them soared as their hearts raced, waving to the crowd of smiles they left into the tour bus exhausted. Derek packed the equipment and carried it to the bus with the help of one of his friends he called up. Amy fell on Joel's bed still holding his hand trying to catch her breath, Joel laid beside her with a steady heartbeat setting his mau5 head down. The mau5 faced her letting go of her hand as he wrapped his arm around her soft body trying to calm her down at his touch.

**"Hey there my Amy- you ok?"**

Joel purred sweetly gazing into her big brown eyes.

Amy felt her heart skip a beat- Joel was becoming more desirable.. But tonight wasn't the night to continue, or was it? Amy smiled at the mau5 shifting her body against him. Face to face their eyes locked, she brushed her cheek against him.. Teasing. Joel knew she wanted him, but wanted it a bit harder to get. The mau5 walked out the room as if nothing was going on, he saw Derek at the end of the hall. Rushing over quickly to tell him something Derek announced halfway-

**"We're gonna stay put tonight- I'll be in the front sleeping in my room." **

Joel nodded an a-ok. And said at a low tone,

**"Take all the time you need to sleep."** he winked.

Amy followed after the mau5 as they met in the living room, Derek already out of the room who dimmed the lights. Joel turned past the little raver making her mad now- wanting him already. The mau5 turned to the computer room and pressed a few buttons on the wall making the lights dim in vibrant colors. The walls turning into a growing color spectrum. Amy's eyes sparkled as the colors slowly changed before her, the walls growing with emotion that made a smile on the ravers lips.

**"Ammmmyyyyyy~"** the mau5 purred calling her over to the computer room.

Amy didn't hesitate- she rushed towards his voice and entered the room filled with dimmed colors and tangled wires. Joel was sitting on the black carpet floor with his mood-detecting mau5 head on his lap, he hummed a tune as he saw Amy crawl closer to him.

**"Try it on,"** he pleaded. Amy found it silly but tried on the mau5 head..She giggled as he felt that thump again, it was her emotion coming alive right in front of Joel. The mau5 smiled as he leaned in closer trying to read her, Amy felt a repetitive swoop as she leaned closer.. Her pulse growing. Followed by a break down as she touched his nose with hers.

**"Hey Baby~"** she purred with a woman saying the same.

Amy's voice was in sync with the woman's. A dirty baseline played as she clutched Joel's chest-

**"Make me make that fucking sound."** she demanded as the voice inside the helmet matched. Amy crawled on top of Joel making his body hot, the raver unbuckled his belt to the song.

**"I'm your pet, make me wet."** she sang, making his pants loose. (Song: "Hey Baby" by Deadmau5 explicit warning.) Joel was stunned on how controlling she became.. a whole new side of her. The mau5 (deadmau5) wanted a little fun now.. his type of fun-getting up and taking Amy's hand he demanded her to stay. Joel dashed to the bathroom as he grabbed a few things- two ecstasy pills and a condom. Devilishly smiling the mau5 tucked the items in his front jean pocket as he returned to the raver. Filled with lust Amy clinged to Joel almost clawing at him, Joel took off her mau5 head. A pulse was still going and getting hotter.

**"I want you to try something with me, and ONLY me."** Joel commanded.

**"Alright~"** Amy winked biting her lip.

Joel showed her two ecstasy pills.. Amy's eyes wided as she remembered when she used to steal these from the her mom's ex guy friends. Amy's eyes stinged, she didn't want to take drugs again fearing her future. Joel grew angry at her sadness, he only wanted to see her happy.. he let his lust talk over him.

**"Fucking take it!"** he yelled opening her mouth by force.

**"I'm trying to make you happy Amy!"** he stated as he put the pill between her lips.

Amy wanted to scream, but feared of getting beat-everything happened too fast for her. The anger and dominance was taking over Joel.. He loved the feeling. Amy felt strange a few seconds after she was forced to swallow the drug.. Everything looked soft and warm to her.. as if the room was covered in pillows. She gazed at the mau5 with a foolish smile and he grew hungry for her.. wanting to feel the same effect. The mau5 swallowed his pill in a heartbeat as he took the ravers hand. He motioned to the computer connected to a couple big speakers. Pressing one button the night was set-

**"Disco Bunny Cocktail Queen- ooh~ I'm the one who makes you scream!"** ("Disco Bunny" - Deadmau5) The floor was shaking with bass, making the mau5 and raver feel the a hard throb at every inch of their bodies.. Intertwining each other they felt the music with twice the emotion due to the drugs. They laid on the colorful lit floor coated with dozens of soft pillows, intensifying the satisfaction as they rolled over the floor smiling and laughing. Amy's soft thighs brushed up against Joel's hands, they felt so warm and cozy. The raver tugged and unzipped his jeans smiling as she heard him giggle. Every single thing they touched felt like a cloud smothered in a rainbow. It was impossible to not feel joy, Joel's body pulsed faster as he got hot.. Amy had pulled his pants off without even realizing. His pale knees bucked and brushed between Amy's tanned thighs. Amy was like a kitty clawing at his back though his dark black shirt, making Joel moan in literally ecstasy. The raver leaned over to kiss Joel's space invader tattoo sweetly, giggling in between pecks.

**"I'm the one who makes you scream!"** the song continued as Amy sang in sync with a devious smile. The little raver bit his neck hard leaving the mau5 singing, he loved it. Grabbing Amy he got the strength to get up again setting her on his lap as he bit her in return,

**"Ooh!~"** the raver moaned along with the song closing her eyes.

The mau5 laid her down as he took his black shirt off immediately, the girl clawed at his chest as if she was falling.. lost in her mind she kept her eyes shut. Joel moaned louder in bliss as she clawed harder- leaving a bit of blood drawn. The mau5 purred as he slid his hand down her soft and warm body tugging on her skirt and stockings making the raver smile and giggle. Amy squirmed as he pulled her short black shirt off that crossed her soft stockings. Her neon green ribbon came undone, falling between two of the soft pillows below her. Joel couldn't take his hands off her-he needed her. Kissing the drugged raver repeatedly trying to hypnotize her into letting him do more, he pulled her hips closer to his as be motioned towards him matching the bass beat. They smiled and blushed as the colors motioned around and the bass pulses harder with every dominant motion Joel made onto Amy. Making their love grow to the beat the mau5 made his hips flow into Amy's matching thrusts. The raver screamed in pleasure as he ripped her ribbon laced panties off, loosing herself in the ecstasy she gazed up at Joel. Surrounded by a ceiling dripping with changing colors and a floor that felt like clouds with the vibration of sitting on a large speaker-they got tangled up in love. Amy purred as Joel bit her soft neck with his glossy eyes, he inched his hands closer and closer to his hot lower body whose skin had a highlight of rainbow from the lights.

**"Make me make that fucking sound!"** the music kept repeating.

At that note Joel smiled as he let his animal instinct take over him, thrusting deeper into the colorful Amy. Joel felt an oozing liquid between them, making it faster and more fun as Amy just smiled and giggled gazing at the colors reflecting off Joel.

**"I love youuu mau5-ie"** Amy sang in bliss.

**"I-..."**

Joel stopped his words as he felt something rush over him and let it go. Amy screamed closing her eyes slowly as everything became a blur..the mau5 leaning closer blushing. They kissed as the colors grew wilder in their minds, sparks and all brushing each others soft skin with a warm and fuzzy feeling.

**"I love you too, my little raver."** Joel continued as he caught his breath.

Amy giggled as she bit his lower lip pulling slowly with a smile, Joel touching every inch of her coated in a glowing color spectrum. With pecks of kisses and the floor vibrating stronger they felt the heat stir up again, but Joel became exhausted being on top and all.. so he grabbed Amy as he rolled over making the night last. Amy laughed as she felt Joel's body, not knowing where to start. The mau5 intertwined his hands with hers as he guided them down below his hips- adjusting her small hands on the tip, making the raver giggle at the touch.

**"Massage me~"** he purred biting Amy's lip.

**"Okay silly~"** she smirked as she ran her hands down.

**"Fast-"** Amy pulled her hands up slowly with a squeeze.

The mau5 sang a moan as he rewarded her in kisses.

**"You okay mau5?"** she tilted her head to the side between a wet kiss.

**"Yes! Just don't stop!"** Joel moaned as he shattered his words.

The vibrating bass increased his satisfaction as Amy tried to make it burst out of him again. The raver picked up her pace on the mau5 as they felt the colors though their eyes intensify. Almost there. Joel buckled his hips as he motioned them towards Amy, she ran her hands up hard as Joel gasped.

**"I fucking love you."** Joel whispered to the glowing Amy.

The raver just laid beside him, reaching over his bare chest as she felt her body go numb. The colors blurred as she closed her heavy eyes.. passing out.

**"Amy?..Amy!" **the mau5 yelled, snapping back to reality.

He nudged and shook Amy repeatedly. No response.

**"Fucking hell, she just had to pass out now huh?"** Joel said with a groan under his breath.

He put his batman boxers and dark jeans back on hopping between the pillows he kept balance. Amy was knocked out looking serene with a permanent smile on her face. The mau5 laughed as he attempted to clothe her and scooped the little raver up as he walked to his bed. Joel laid her down gently under the covers, tucking her in and kissing her soft smiling lips.

**"Sweet dreams my Amy~"** he whispered as he crawled in beside her..cuddling her to sleep like a favorite teddy bear. The colored lights mixed around the couple as Joel held Amy tight, feeling complete...happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Tiny Dancer

The room brightened with a pink-yellow tone as Amy woke up in his arms.

"Joel?" the raver tugged his chest softly making the mau5 smile as he opened his eyes to her.

"Why goodmorning love~" the mau5 greeted in a charming tone.

"L-love?" she questioned, puzzled.

"Yes my Amy~ don't you remember what happened last night?" he leaned in with a kiss.

She turned.

"No. What happened?" Amy questioned with a frown.

"I.. gave you and ecstasy pill and.. Well we-"

Joel shuttered as his words became hard to speak due to Amy's emotion.

She had tears in her eyes already guessing the outcome..

"Why- did you force me to take it!" she yelled gripping Joel's bare chest.

"Yes.. but i wanted you happy- and you where happy last night..with me."

the mau5 stated in a frown holding her.

Amy pulled away from him..

"But the thing is Joel- you drugged me by force. After I loved you just the way you where and yo-" she cried as she went though her bags in search of her phone.

"Amy.." he got off the bed and tried to talk to her face to face.

"I'm sorry, I just want you happy-" Joel tried to hold her.

"No, you took advantage of me.. Don't touch me." she growled, as she took her phone.

"Who are you going to call? You can't go back with your mom.."

Joel stated with frustration in his eyes.

Amy turned to Joel looking straight into his cold red eyes.. stinging from tears about to form.

"Your right..." Amy dropped her phone to the floor falling into Joel's arms.

He looked down at her squeezing her as tight as ever. She cried silently in his arms.. Joel never cared about someone so much. Her tears fell against his chest and sank down as she sniffled gripping him tighter. He kissed the top of her head,

"I'll always be here for you, and I promise you.. I will make you happy." he cried.

Amy smiled as she heard his voice, promising and truthful. Someone who didn't speak in lies.. like her mom. Joel meant every word to her.

"I love you, Joel.. and I want to make you happy..i want you to stay happy." she smiled letting go as she looked into his eyes.

Joel kissed her with a smile. He had tears streaming down his face that met the floor with hers, he held her tight wanting her to stay.. knowing she would stay.

Joel woke up on his bed with Amy clinging to him, she looked like she was having a bad dream because she was whimpering. The mau5 held her and rocked her softly as he hummed. They where on the road to Oklahoma for their next performance, it was pouring outside. The clouds where a dark gray and the sky was like a slow strobe flashing lightening here and there. It was 5pm and neither of them had left the room, but she needed to wake up.

"Ammyyyyyy~" he purred with a sweet smile.

She squirmed and opened her eyes wide as she smiled at him, kissing him.

Joel blushed as he held Amy close,

"You where asleep for a long time, and you had a nightmare I think.. Because of the thunder?" Joel asked worried.

"Yeah, I always have a fear of the lighting hitting something for some reason.. i guess."

Amy replied feeling fine in Joel's arms.

"Well how about we look at the road as we wait hmm? Lights to me are relaxing~"

Joel smiled.

"That sounds perfect." she stated holding Joel close.

The mau5 reached for a remote next to him, pressing it the large blinds behind them raised. The highway lights dashed as the streetlights flew past them, the view was perfect. Joel pressed another button queuing the speakers in his room as the lights dimmed a bit to enjoy the moment.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

the room roared as a happy cord played.

"Hold me closer tiny dancer~ count the headlights on the highway~"

The room was alive and Joel set the perfect mood for the raver.

"This is one of my favorite songs I did, a remix of Tiny Dancer."

he smirked as he cuddled Amy close.

"I really love it my mau5~" she said sweetly.

"Hold me closer tiny dancer~" the voice repeated as the beat built.

Joel held Amy tighter wrapping her in his warmth.

"Count the headlights on the highway~"

they gazed at the blended red and white lights though the window

covered in fresh drops of rain.

"Lay me down in sheets of linen~"

the mau5 took her hand and kissed her sweetly as he laid her down gently,

cuddling her from behind.

"You had the busy day today~"

he kissed the back of her head with a smile as the broke down.

"Your perfect Joel." Amy happily stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Hello Sugar**

After the rain settled down a bit their tummies did all the roaring, they hadn't ate all day. Joel decided they should do a Dine and Dash, just pig out on a bunch of food and blow the popsicle stand. But they couldn't go to a 5-Star restaurant dressed like how they would go to a club, so they had to kick it up a notch.

Amy raced Joel to the shower as they laughed and pushed each other playfully. The raver was the first one to the door and was out faster then it took to play another one of Joel's songs. The little Amy switched rooms with the mau5, one getting dressed and one showering. Amy put on some black lace pantyhose with a black dress splashed with vertical shades hues of pink, blue, and orange. All blending together at top of her dress as a heart shaped pink diamond necklace completed her outfit. Joel brought his clothes in the shower and had planed to wear a black tuxedo shirt with his dark jeans with his signature silver chain attached to the back pocket. Amy walked out of Joel's room, her hair dripping wet against down her chest. She shivered as she walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Joel shouted across the room.

He grabbed his favorite black leather jacket and jumped off the tour bus holding up his jacket sweetly. Amy put it on as she giggled, feeling loved.

"After you my lady~" he insisted opening the door for her.

Amy's eyes sparkled with bits of yellow and white from the glowing lights. The fresh aroma of juicy steak and baked goods swirled though the booths and tables, Amy had never seen such a lovely place.

"You gonna stand there like a loser or actually walk in?" Joel laughed.

"Shut up~" Amy growled as she grabbed his hand.

They sat at a dimmed booth face to face, Amy blushing at her date in a shirt tuxedo. Joel had a geeky charm to him that made Amy fall for him even more.

"So what do you want to eat my little piglet?" the mau5 asked with a laugh.

Everything on the menu was described with so much detail to make your mouth water.

"I think I'll have..everything! Let's just order a bunch of stuff!" Amy exclaimed with laugh.

A friendly waitress greeted our table as she asked drinks,

"I'll have a coke" Joel ordered..Coca-Cola was his drug.

"I'll just have a water please." Amy stated, kind of dehydrated.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly." the waitress said with a smile.

Joel leaned towards Amy as soon as she was out of sight, kissing her.

"J-Joel-" Amy pulled him back, not being the perfect timing.

"What's wrong my Amy~ this is a date~ just relax."

Joel held her hands smiling wanting to kiss her desperately.

The waiter came back with Joel's fancy bottled Coke and Amy's water with a lemon on the edge of the chilled glass. Amy finished half of the glass by the time the waiter took their order and walked out of sight. Joel just thought of ways to make her want him, he teased her by brushing his leg against hers in the small booth. The only light was candle light that set the mood, making Joel bite his lip as he gazed into her eyes. Amy blushed as she met his hazel eyes with a tiny of green, getting lost in her mind. Amy felt her leg against Joel's and got hot confused at his next move, he just smiled at her and laughed.

"Umm.. J-Joel? What are you doing?" she shuttered as her face got hot.

"I'm just getting closer to you." Joel smiled.

"Can..I..Do..That?" he purred leaning in closer as each word slipped out.

"I-I.." Amy paused.

Joel kissed her passionately in the candlelight, sliding his tongue in. She grabbed his tattoo'd "Meowski" side of his neck as she twirled her tongue around his..making the mau5 smile between gasps of air. Joel had never had a dinner quite like this..it seemed they grew more hungry for each other than the food. But that all changed as they froze with guilt as the waiter arrived. She served piles of juicy steak and sweet ribs on top of a mountain of potatoes and carrots. Their mouths watered as they soon ate every inch of the enormous shiny plate. Full of food and emptied temptations they smiled at each other, they were ready to race to the tour bus. Amy grew a devilish smile as she got up holding Joel's hand as they sneaked towards the door in the dimmed lighting. The mau5 gripped Amy's hand tighter fearing getting caught as they hopped on the bus.

"Dekek! Drive!" Joel yelled smiling as he carried Amy to his room.

Full of giggles and adrenaline Amy jumped on Joel's bed as Joel took off his wet shoes and joined her. Jumping up and down and controllable laughter they blushed as they held each others shoulders jumping at the same pace. They blushed as they lost their grip from running out of energy and fell to the bed regaining strength.

"That.. Was.. AWESOME!"

Amy shouted as she held her arms up as she relaxed on the soft red and black blankets.

"Glad I'm a fun guy~" Joel smirked as he reached for his pack of cigarettes in his back pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Hi Friend

The mau5 slouched up as he pressed a button slightly opening the large window behind them. He slipped a cigarette between his lips as Amy offered to light the other end, Joel smiled as he inhaled the poison. Amy didn't have a problem with cigarettes. He exhaled facing the window, looking at Amy as the smoke poured out his soft lips. Her deep brown eyes gazed at him as she sat up, leaning closer.

"May I?" she smirked taking the cigarette from his mouth.

"Wh-" Joel jumped as she kissed him holding onto his shirt.

She pulled away as she placed the cigarette back in his lips. He bit it as he purred, wanting her back as he leaned in closer putting his cigarette on the ash-tray. He blew out the smoke as he crawled closer to Amy's blushed face. Just as his lips brushed with hers his phone buzzed, it was..Skrillex?

"You called at a bad time, you loser~" Joel laughed under his breath.

"Sorry mang, I just wanted to chat." Sonny apologized in a sweet tone.

Joel ran a hand though his face as he rolled his eyes.. wanting to continue back to Amy.

"Whatever just make it quick." Joel adjusted his phone.

"Well I knew you where going on tour and I wanted to meet you, but I'm in Oklahoma right now with Ellie and-" Sonny paused as Joel blurted out.

"Dude I'm on my way to Oklahoma!" Joel replied a bit to jolly.

The mau5 cleared his throat from the cigarette aftertaste as he locked eyes with Amy, motioning for her to hold on as Sonny finished.

"Alright mang I'll met you there! Bye!" Sonny squeaked cheerfully.

Joel tapped his iPhone ending the call mumbling under his breath about the little Goblin, hoping things will end up well in Oklahoma with Amy.

"Who was that? You seemed pretty happy to hear them."

Amy stated making a straight line with her lips.

"That.. was Skrillex-Sonny. One of my closest friends who just loves to bug the hell out of me, but I love him to death." Joel replied rolling his eyes and smiling.

Amy froze-

"Y-you w-were talking.. To S-Sonny?" she shuttered as she screamed with a huge smile. Joel's body cringed in her fangirl reaction.

"Woooahh there! Relax!" Joel yelled grabbing her shoulders as she stopped wiggling.

Amy's eyes where starstuck, she was so overjoyed at the tought of Sonny being Joel's bestfriend. Butterfly's twirled in her tummy thinking about them, they had probably been to countless parties together, just having the time of their lives. Her heartbeat increased as she stared at Joel, she was stoked for Oklahoma.

"Would you fucking hold still!" Joel complained in his usual griefing tone.

"Hehehe~ I'm sorry my mau5." she teased kissing his nose, making his little fit into a twitterpated relaxed sigh.

"Oh? So we are continuing huh?" Joel smirked with a devilish smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Superlover

"Thats fine with me~" Joel winked as he climbed over Amy pulling her back gently on his bed.

The mau5 bit her bottom lip roughly, making her moan. Joel squeezed her hips as she giggled, making the fun begin. Amy had lost herself in Joel's mind, with every aggressive bite and wet lick. Joel had his hands all over her, making her want more.

"Someone's excited~" Amy purred as her lips brushed against Joel's. Making him get sexually frustrated and buckle her down.

"Haha, yeah, why can you feel it?" Joel moaned with bliss. The mau5 squeaked as Amy felt his black Puma boxers.

"Wow, your a little.. umm.. up for it?" The mau5 snarled with a evil grin as he felt Amy touch him more and more.

"Why isn't this what you want?" Amy batted her cat like eyes at Joel as she put her hand down his boxers.

Joel buckled his lower hips as his spine twitched, feeling a rush of energy.

"What is it my Joelie~ Meowingtons got your tongue?" the cheerful Amy giggled as she saw Joel's eyes close in pleasure.

"J-just keep going~" Joel moaned slowly thrusting towards the little raver.

"Whatever you say!" Amy shouted as she squeezed Joel's shaft tightly, making him pant faster instantly.

"I'm the one who makes you scream~" she winked, biting Joel's space invader tattoo as she sucked his soft neck.

Joel groaned loudly as Amy make him get closer and closer, he was almost there. His dark jeans were even moist, he didn't know Amy had it in her.

"Ah-Almost.." Joel motioned his hips onto hers, making it all flow out to an imaginary beat.

"Level Up." Joel winked as he finished still laying on top of Amy.

"Ok gamer~ But is that all you got?" She winked back holding both of his hands.

"Fuck no, um.. f-follow me?" Joel asked as he picked up his pants and kissed her repeatedly as they leaned against the other side of the wall.

He had her pinned tight as he bit her neck and clawed at her back, making things more aggressive.

Amy grabbed Joel tighter as they switched places back and forth, making them get closer to the computer room. Amy moaned as she breathed harder into Joel's neck, he slid his tongue between her lips and smiled as they rolled around the hallway switching dominance. Joel gripped her in a tight bear-hug as he latched into her soft smooth chest, making her eyes grow wide as he looked like an animal with his paws on her. Joel tackled Amy to the floor, making them fall in the computer room still coated in fluffy pillows.

Joel reached for his mood-activated mau5-head as Amy pulled down his pants again, clawing at the stitching.

Just as Joel got a hold of the colorful mau5 head Amy was working on his boxers. He purred in pleasure as he adjusted his mau5 head.

"I'm your Super Lover~" the mau5 head sang in a robotic tone.

A upbeat funky tone roared though the wide grin of the helmet, but Joel wanted it louder.

Struggling to reach the wire in the back Amy ran her hands though his lower body, making Joel cringe hard.

"Amy- hold on!" He yelled with a smile.

"Okkkkieeeee.~" Amy teased, still crawling towards Joel as he plugged the USB cord in his laptop- setting off the surround sound.

"I'm your Super Lover~" (Song: Superlover - Deadmau5 "Halcyon 441")

the room came alive as the floor vibrated again.

Amy clinged to Joel's boxers with a devious smile, Joel leaned in towards Amy as his hands ran through her black lace pantyhose.. ripping them off. The raver moaned as the rhythm broke down into another song. The 124 bpm thump and white noise echoed in harmony, the bass crept in with the sharp transition..making the couple vibrate as they got closer.

"This is Stereo Fidelity, another one of my songs~" Joel grinned as he caught his breath. (highly suggest you listen to it as i go along)

"Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. BEEP-" The repetitive signal coursed throughout the room as Joel got closer, as if the beep was his "Warning" sign.

The beep grew louder and faster throughout Amy's kisses and rough massages. Her body throbbing uncontrollably to the thumping bass pattern, each beat letting out a sharp moan. Amy straddled her pulsing lower waist just below the mau5's precut coated dick, she was panting hard with shaking hands as she gripped his length.

She handled Joel's erection like a joystick, making him squirm and moan. Amy bit her lip as she felt Joel get wet and sticky, she couldn't help it. The receptive beep grew louder as it built up one last time.. the beep so loud and powerful that the couple couldn't hold on any longer. Amy steamed at the top of her lungs as the mau5 rocked harder to it. Joel felt his body jolt upwards with energy as the cord unplugged with the increasing pulse.

"I-im sorry but-.." He came over her face at the last beep, making him laugh at her uncontrollably.

"You fucking dick!" Amy growled with a wet smile.

Her expression turned into a blended blushing scowl.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby~ Can't handle level 2?" he teased winking at her as he pulled his boxers up with a smile.

"Do you need a ladder?" he teased once more blushing.

"Ok Sofi stop it~" Amy rolled her eyes giggling.

The raver walked towards Joel's room in her underwear, she smiled as the mau5

followed her from behind with his wicked grin flashed across the signature helmet. The adult mouse shadow casting behind the girl. Amy walked towards Joel's closet as she inspected her options, eyes shifting with a smile. Pulling off her panties and putting on Joel's "Sex Pistols" black and white boxers she blushed, adding to Joel's boxers she put on a black Mario bullet shirt making the mau5 outfit complete. Joel stared down at her face to face with a half smirk,

"What now Joel?" he laughed holding her warm hips.

"Why don't we like get a bunch of junkfood? And mash it all together like Epic Meal Time or some shit, all this rough hau5'ing is making me starving!" Amy blurted as he picked up Amy in his arms carring her to the kitchen in his colorful mau5 head of rainbow hues.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Reward is Cheese

Amy was sat down on the black marble counter, she was swaying her legs back and forth as Joel opened the fridge. Pondering in the chilly box the mau5 grinned as he found some American cheese.

He placed a huge lump of the soft smooth cheese by Amy as he reached for eggs and bacon.

Placing a huge amount by the little raver as they giggled.

"Where you at hater?" Joel shouted with a giggle as he copied Epic Meal Time.

The mau5 squeezed her hips as he carried her down making a wide smile sweep though her face.

"Lets make the biggest most tastiest omelette plate ever!" Amy stated with a jump.

She shredded half of the American cheese as Joel cut the remains into little mau5 heads.

Amy finished first as the leaned over to admire Joel's artwork,

"Oh that's cute~" Amy blushed. "

Why thanks my little Amy, why don't you work on the eggs and bacon?" he smiled finishing up.

The little raver turned to the stove starting up the heat as she cracked five eggs on the pan. Joel held her from behind looking at her cook above her little head,

"There you go!" the mau5 pleaded adding bits of shredded cheese to the mix.

Amy saw the omelette form before her eyes as it was ready for the bacon-

"And bacon strips and bacon strips!"

she exclaimed with a giggle as Joel held her hand lightly from behind, helping with the juicy bacon.

Joel laughed as the bacon sizzled, making a popping noise causing Amy to jump. Joel held her close against his warm body. The worried look on Amy's face turned into a sweet smile as she finished cooking the now crispy bacon. Joel assisted her by putting the bacon on the incomplete omelette, holding his hands on top of hers as he turned the mountain of bacon. Together they flipped the edge of the bacon dome that completed the masterpiece and surrounded it with the little cheese mau5 heads.

"It's beautiful!" Amy giggled.

"Haha you bet!" Joel's face turned pink as he nuzzled the little raver's black hair.

"Now let's feast!" The raver exclaimed.

Joel prepped the kitchen island with plates and napkins adding a scented candle in the middle. He dimmed the lights slightly as Amy grabbed two silver forks. Their mouths watered as they sat down a pineapple orange juice mix drink with those fancy decorative mini umbrellas peeking on top of the two drinks. The couple sat on the red bar stools excited to finally dig in,

"The reward is moar cheese!" Joel chanted with a grin.

Soon almost all the food was gone for such a massive omelette. Amy felt drowsy as she finished the last bit of the bacon,

"That was great Joel!" the satisfied Amy stated with a short yawn.

"Someone is a sleepy head.~" Joel purred as he blew out the soothing candle.

The mau5 hummed as he carried her gently to his cold bed. The rain had made the vibe more chilly and uninviting- Joel frowned as he lit a few candles to recreate the warm serene feeling. He turned to raise the heater as Amy snuggled under his black and red covers getting cozy as she looked at never ending road. Joel crawled behind Amy wrapping his tattoo'd arms around her, she soon felt his body temperature warming her up again. Amy felt so safe in his arms, so happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Everything After

Amy opened her eyes to Oklahoma, she looked out the window as she gazed at the distant stars. She felt cold as Joel's warmth was lost, she panicked. Shivering and holding herself as she looked around the dimmed rooms- nothing. She opened the door and dropped her jaw, a brand new LED mau5 head with vibrant emotions and smiles flashing across the huge smile under it- it was Joel holding his arm out to her. Next to him was a shorter man in all back, he had a pale completion and half his jet-black flowing hair shaved. The little guy had white gauges that contrasted with his dark black think rimmed glasses, Sonny Moore/Skrillex. Amy screamed as she ran past Joel and into Sonny's arms, it seemed like a dream come true. Joel turned to them as a laughing emotion appeared on his mau5 head, but under he grew a bit jealous with a light growl. Amy looked down with red cheeks as she introduced herself.

"Joel told me all about you Amy-" the little producer smirked as he lit a cigarette.

"Where is my love?" Joel questioned in a muffled voice under the mau5 head.

Amy wrapped her arms around him in a giggle as she kissed the moving lights. She blushed as she felt a spark touch her soft lips making her jump. They turned to the glowstick coated ravers as the wild crowd flashed hearts with their hands on queue.

"Are you guys ready?" Joel and Sonny roared as they waved their hands up. The crowd jumped up as their colorful Kandi bounced up and down, hearts racing with energy. The glovers lit their fingertips up with a flowing color spectrum as they waved back, while the people up front just tried to touch the producers and the glowing raver. Joel turned a knob making the souls of everyone's shoes bounce with each solid thump. Sonny turned to MacBook and pressed a few buttons along with his M-Audio trigger-finger to the side of him, he played a mix of "Voltage" as the sea of ravers sang in sync.

"I could watch you for a lifetime,

You're my favorite movie,

A thousand endings,

You mean everything to me~"

the colored hands swayed back and forth as Amy ran inside the tour bus with the crowd in a trance- she had to get ready for her performance. Throwing on neon rainbow fishnets with black stockings and a blacklight activated Skrillex tanktop to complete the look. As she put her rainbow splattered shoes on she heard a voice, it was Sonny.

The little producer cried out,

"You gotta believe in the voltage that lives inside us,

so let's buckle up and break our walls down!"

the crowd woo'd in response as Joel got ready to add the next part with Sonny's equipment.

Amy bursted through the bus door and ran to the front of the stage as she met Joel again.

Her heart was pulsing faster as she heard Sonny sing,

"You gotta believe in the voltage that lives inside us,

You gotta believe there's something more! Woah-oh-oh~"

He jumped as the bass dropped and the concrete vibrated. Sonny touched the floor as the crowd did, the electronic synth violently rang to Joel's beat. Amy's heart pounded hard against her skin with each thump roaring through the speakers, the music was so powerful. The mau5's head flashed a heart as Sonny added,

"You gotta believe there's something more!" after each pattern of electronic swoops.

Everyone reached for Sonny as he stood on the platform above them, touching their glowing neon arms with a huge smile.

"We love you Sonny!" a handful girls screamed in sync moving to the music.

Joel rolled his eyes as he turned a few knobs on his side of the station, adding a clap of a beat.

"Enjoy this my friends~" he purred as a wink flashed on his mau5 head.

Sonny clapped his hands in front of the crowd as everyone did to the beat. Joel was on his toes turning jobs with a grin as Amy ran to the front with Sonny, she was moving to the beat already.

"All systems go out on the floor! This is what you came here for! Hi friend! Hi friend!"

a man's voice echoed from the speakers as Amy buckled her knees and swayed her hips.

Her fingertips lighting up in color as she smiled making a lightshow to the colorful crowd.

"-Can you feel me?

The information that your seeking,

A sensation that is sneaking,

Has you reaching for the ceiling,

It's inviting, and igniting.

It's so exciting-"

Amy wiggled her fingertips as she rocked faster to the beat with the faster tempo. Joel's mau5 head flashed a blushing grin as Sonny returned to his laptop. The crowd was moving at Amy's pace as it was about to drop on Sonny's queue. Sonny rushed as sweat dripped down his face- looking for the song before the last beat thumped. Pressing a button just on time with a laugh he played "Cats Rats" the bass broke down onto one solid drop, making a wave of rushing air from the speakers flow through their bodies. A complex pattern of what it seemed "melting" electronic synths and a solid pounding beat that made their spines pulse grew towards the mashed up rhythm vocals.

Sonny swished his long hair as he smiled holding a couple of knobs, Amy rocked her hips to the background beat, and Joel creeped behind the little producer with his mau5 head beaming a friendly laughing emotion. The crowd's smiles turned into giggles as Joel took the battlefield, it was time for a battle. The mau5 pressed a few buttons as he matched the tempo with the beat of "Sofi needs a ladder" colliding with his friends pattern. Sonny faded the meshed vocals out to the vocals of "Bangarang" making the "Blam!" sound come before the drop to Sofi needs a ladder.

Joel's hips swayed as his mau5 head flashed a smile at the crowd.

Sonny paused as the female voice sang through the speakers-

"Drop you like a needle on the record scratch my itch watch you walk in circles hit the beat~"

Amy moved fluently to the beat as she twirled her hands back in forth within the other as she swayed her hips like Joel's to the catchy beat. The crowd went wild as they sang to Sofi in the loud speaker-

"Drop you like a needle!" the speakers echoed in delay as Sonny repeated it, making it faster as he dropped the bass to "Rock N' Roll" making the crowd jump to the beat as Amy lead with each clap. "Rock N' Roll!" the speakers blared out as the bass dropped again when the crowd touched the cracked floor. Sonny hopped to the beat as Joel clapped with each build up.

"Rudeboy bass! Mash up the place!" Sonny swished his hair back as the crowd screamed with the beat cutting into Sonny's high energy style.

Joel danced around in his mau5 head as a rainbow of colors flashed each second,

and Amy hopped around the front of the stage with the crowd.

"Now it my turn!" Joel yelled as Sonny broke down the beat to a stable 2-pattern beat.

Sonny bent down under the set up and pulled a white sheet over his head, a ghost costume with a small green space invader on the right side of the sheet. A electronic synth hummed in high pitch in the tune of "Moar Ghosts N' Stuff" Amy moved her glowing hands in a pattern to each electronic beat, the crowd moved their hips with hands in the air. Sonny walked by Amy walking like a zombie as the crowd screamed with energy. Joel pressed a few buttons and turned a few knobs as he faded the high electronic beat a little, tapping his foot he queued-

"It's been so long I've been out of my body with you~" changing it to "Ghosts N' Stuff feat. Rob Swire.

Amy closed her eyes and moved slowly in ecstasy as the sound hypnotized her. Sonny made the crowd grow a perminate smile, and Joel pointing his fingers to each beat.

"But I just want to play it right! We are gonna there tonight!"

the crowd sang along as they mimicked Amy bouncing up and down as the stable bass pounded.

Joel ran to the front of the stage as he flashed an evil grin at Sonny, causing him to jump and kneel behind Amy. the music faded out automatically as they all laughed. Joel took his heavy mau5 head off and set it near his equipment as Sonny took off the ghost sheet. The couple waved with Amy towards the crowd as they ended the show.

"Thanks guys! You where amazing tonight!" Sonny yelled with a smile.

Joel added, "Now go home!" with a laugh as he carried his mau5 head onto the tour bus and Amy carrying his laptop.

Sonny waved a last goodbye and reached for his trigger finger and laptop as he packed it all in one spot neatly in bags waiting for Joel to return. Derek took the last of the set up onto the bus as he told Joel that Sonny was waiting. The mau5 walked out to Sonny,

"What is it?" Joel questioned. He met face to face with the producer within seconds.

"I was thinking I could spend a day with you, I haven't seen you in forever and-"

Sonny replied shyly as he held a backpack.

"Oh.. well sure if you want to man, you can always have the couch."

Joel insisted as his hand rested behind his neck.

"Great mang!" Sonny smiled as he hugged Joel tight in a thank-you.

"Dude what the fuck! Get off of me!" Joel stated in a annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I- Umm.. Just get a little excited that's all." Sonny apologized with a slight laugh.

"Whatever dude let's just get inside the bus, I'm tired."

Joel stated carrying the only two bags left to the bus as Sonny followed behind him.

After settling in and getting cozy Sonny dosed off on the couch as Amy and Joel stayed awake. Amy was on Joel's bed as she pondered though twitter, Joel was laying next to her as he watched tv with tired droopy eyes. Amy scrolled through her phone and smiled at Sonny's tweets, she scrolled up once more and froze.

"In Oklahoma, just caught the last of a Skrillex and Deadmau5 show. Was in the very back though :/" said Gabby, Amy's old bestfriend.

Her heart raced as her body started shaking, she needed to find Gabby soon and tell her that she was with Joel. But when or how? Joel had tours and Sonny was going to spend the day with them tomorrow. Amy laid next to Joel just hoping something would come up, she smiled at him as he drifted off to sleep. She got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom with her phone, closing the door behind her quietly as she opened up twitter. Amy texted,

"Where are you right now? I need to talk to you, give me your number though direct message."

she sent.

Gabby replied a few minutes later as Amy sat on the white tile floor against the door.

"I'm at a hotel in Oklahoma, and my number is-"

Gabby texted the number through direct message as Amy read it after, saving it to her phone.

"I'll call you." Amy texted back.

She hesitated looking at the number, planning what she would say first. Taking a deep breath she called Gabby- the phone rang once as she picked it up.

"Amy?" Gabby questioned in a happy tone.

"Y-yeah, it's Amy.. I just missed you so much and I actually am in Oklahoma too right now, I- Ugh.. Read your tweet." she answered nervously.

"Oh my god are you serious! We should meet each other! Are you with one of your mom's friends or-" Gabby paused as Amy sighed.

"No, I'm not with her or any of her stupid friends, I ran away.. and I am with a guy though."

Amy said sternly.

"What? When did you leave your house? Why didn't you call me, you know I was still going to be here for you.. And your with a guy? Who?" Gabby exclaimed with concern.

"Yeah, I ran away like a couple of months ago or whatever, ugh.. I just hated it there and went to a rave and meet up with.. this guy I'm with now." Amy paused as her heart dropped.

"Who!" Gabby insisted. "Ugh- Deadmau5? Joel Zimmerman?" Amy croaked.

"WHAT! You mean you're with him? NOW? I just saw him play live!" Gabby screamed in excitement.

"Let me come over Amy!" she insisted.

"I'm sorry but- I can't go anywhere because he- WE are still on tour and Sonny is with us.. And just a lot of stuff happened with me and Joel.. And-" Amy paused as Gabby was screaming in joy.

"Skrillex is with you too? What the hell! And why can't I see you? You're my bestfriend!"

Amy grew angry as she knew she had to explain all of this.. All of this mess.

"You can't see me because Joel is protecting me, he doesn't want anything bad to happen to me.. he told that to me personally after he drugged me with ecstasy and did some stuff, but I don't want to fail him or make him sad. But I will try to see you ok?"

Amy kept the conversation short as she heard someone walk towards the bathroom, probably Sonny.

"Look I gotta go I'll text you or whatever- just.. Bye." Amy hung up as he opened the door quietly.

"H-hey Sonny." Amy mumbled as she looked at the producer nervously.

"I just thought- I'd umm-" Sonny rubbed his eyes as he had no glasses on.

"I'll take your back to bed~" Amy giggled as she held his hand leading the sleepy Sonny to the couch.

"There you go! Now off to sleep.." Amy stated with a smile as she walked back into bed with Joel.

He was fast asleep cuddled up with the tv on, he looked so peaceful sleeping even in his jeans.

Amy took off her stockings and fish nets as she put on some black shorts that made her Skrillex tanktop standout. She turned off the lights as she crawled on the bed with Joel watching tv untill she fell fast asleep, hoping that she would see Gabby soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Sometimes things get, whatever

Joel woke up next to Amy looking cozy, he blushed as he got an idea. Standing on the bed carefully as he jumped up and down-

"WAKEEEE UPPPP AMYYYYYYY-WAMY!"

he yelled with a laugh as his chain on his jeans bounced up along with him.

"Noooooo- you can't make me get off this damn bed." Amy groaned.

"Challenge excepted."

Joel jumped off the black and red bed and walked into the living room where he met Sonny wide awake messing with his MacBook.

"HEY AMY IM GONNA MAKEOUT WITH SONNY!" he yelled holding back a hard laugh.

Sonny's face froze in confusion as Amy stumbled into the living room yelling-

"WHAT THE FUCK- LET ME GET MY PHONE."

Joel laughed as he picked up Amy and kissed her in response,

"No Amy, you will be the only one I kiss." he stated with a smile.

Sonny adjusted his glasses,

"You want a picture of us kissing?" the little producer laughed.

"U-ugh, never mind.. Let's eat cake or something."

Amy laughed it off as she walked towards the kitchen.

Joel sat next to Sonny as they looked through a few random YouTube video's and chatted among themselves. Amy got a random slice of chocolate cake from the fridge and placed it on the black marble kitchen island. She sat on the bar stool with a silver fork in her hand as she ate the entire thing to every last crumb and icing drop.

"Piggy much?" Joel teased laughing as Sonny smiled at her.

"No I'm just fucking hungry." Amy giggled back as she washed her plate.

"I'm gonna shower ok?" she said walking to the bathroom.

"Okie Dokie~" Joel replied as he laughed at a gif on his tumblr.

Sonny just watched him take control of his laptop, feeling out of it.

He got up and grabbed an early beer, he could drink these forever.

"Drink all you want just save the Corona's for me you hog."

Joel smirked as he updated his tumblr with a pic of Amy, Sonny, and himself from last night after the show.

"Alrightttt." Sonny replied in a raspy voice still tired as he hardly gets sleep anywhere he goes.

Sonny walked to the couch with a half empty beer, as he still worked on it in one sitting ready for another.

"Dude get me one too!" Joel insisted in a joking tone as Sonny was already grabbing another for himself.

"Nah mang, you just- chill on your tumblr shit." Sonny mumbled.

Amy finished her shower and walked to Joel's room in a white towel, she closed the door and walked over to her bags- a black shirt with a solid red mau5 head screened over it with blue on the edge. It appeared to look like faded 3-D, she would wear that shirt and a pair of grey skinny jeans. Amy was about to take off her towel when she heard a nock on the door-

"Hey Amy, me and Sonny are gonna go get something to eat and then probably go to the bar later or whatever and chill- and then we are gonna take him to a hotel I guess, wanna come? cause we are gonna take a cab."

Amy opened the door as she was wrapped in a towel,

"Umm..I think I'll stay here, I already ate and I hate bars." she replied.

Joel blushed at her in a towel, "Are you sure? Well if that's what you want.. Just stay here ok?"

he ordered.

"I will, and yeah." Amy lied.

"I love you, and I'll text you.. Bye." Joel kissed her goodbye as he left her to get dressed.

"I love you too Joel." Amy replied sadly as she closed the door.

She got ready, shoes and everything as she walked out to the living room texting Gabby.

She was ready to leave, but Derek was in the way..

Amy walked over to the front as she went into Derek's room. It was designed just like the rest of the bus- black and red. He was relaxing on his bed when Amy came in,

he smiled-

"What's up Amy?"

She walked over to his bed and sat down as she took a deep breath,

"Well I wanted to go and see my friend, but I knew Joel would be protective and all and-"

Derek stopped her,

"I'll take you. You can count on me,

and here's my number when you are ready to get picked up or just talk."

he wrote his number on a piece of paper for her as she smiled wide.

"Thank you so much!" Amy hugged Derek tight and put the slip of paper in her pocket.

"Where does she live?" he asked with a laugh.

"She's staying at a hotel right now. I'll get the address and GPS it." Amy stated.

After a few turns and street signs Amy was at Gabby's hotel. She waved bye to Derek and walked into the hotel.

"Where is room 103?" Amy asked a bellhop.

"Top floor, first door on your right." he replied.

Amy soon arrived to her room door growing more nervous by the second.. along with butterflies.

She still loved her.

Staring at the white door in front of her, her heart pounded hard as she reached for the shiny yellow handle. Turning the knob slowly she entered Gabby's room, Gabby was sitting on the bed when Amy entered. Gabby had her long blonde hair in a messy ponytail with streaks of brown blending in at the ends. She wore a bright peach loose shirt and a neon yellow lighting bolt necklace that shined, below her peach colored shirt was faded grey denim shorts that hugged her upper thighs. Gabby was flawless and stared at Amy with her baby blue eyes,

"Hey." the blonde said shyly as she locked eyes with the brunette.

Amy rushed towards her with tears in her eyes,

"I missed you so much." she cried with her arms wrapped around Gabby's soft skin.

"I missed you too." The blonde responded in a sigh.

"Tell me more of what happened while I wasn't here to protect you. Why did Joel drug you? Why did you still trust him? You hardly trust anyone." Gabby pulled Amy back a bit as she stared at her friend with tears in her eyes.

"I trusted him because I love him, and I couldn't never go back home with my mom- and life is better here." Amy frowned as she sat in front of Gabby against the soft white comforter.

"Well I'm glad your happy, but I still... Love you." Gabby said as she swallowed hard, leaning in close to Amy to hold her again.

The brunette's heart stopped as it was against Gabby's, "I still love you too."

Amy cried in her arms as she held her friend tight.

Gabby brushed up against Amy close as she consoled her.

"Well can't I love my little raver?" the blonde said with a smile wiping Amy's tears on her tanned skin.

She placed her hands on Amy's face as she leaned in,

kissing her soft lips and feeling the spark again.

"Ga-" Amy paused as Gabby pushed her close against her body.

She smiled as Amy blushed, her face getting hot as it was against Gabby's.. Deep brown eyes meeting a deep baby blue hue. Brushing sweet kisses with giggles in between, as their sunkissed skin wrapped within each other.

Joel was with Sonny at a pancake house. They just finished eating with lightly drizzled maple plates, walking out towards a bar down the street.

Joel texted Derek,

"Hey we will be ready in about 45 minutes, just gonna check out a bar."

Sonny walked ahead as he was dying for another drink.

Joel ran up to him and nudged him playfully,

"Dude don't get to drunk, I don't want to carry you to your hotel room."

the mau5 laughed as they walked into the bar.

The room was dimmed and the bar counter was neon green as the shot glasses where flung across the colorful reflection of blacklight activated glasses and coasters.

"Well this is nice~" Joel smirked as he took a seat on a bar stool next to Sonny.

"I'll have a Corona with lime, and my friend with have a shot glass." the mau5 winked.

"Mang I thought you didnt want me to-" Joel looked at him with a devious smile.

"Take it you big baby." he laughed as Sonny downed the drink before he could finish.

"Haha done!" Sonny laughed as he ordered another.

Amy was pinned against the bed as Gabby blushed her wet lips against hers-teasing.

Long Blonde streaks of hair rested gently on Amy, her lighting bolt necklace dangling and swaying with each deep kiss.

"I love you so much." Amy gazed into the baby blue circles.

"I love you too." Gabby replied as she took a breath from kissing.

Sonny was about to pass out as shot glasses coated their side of the bar,

Joel helped fill the side too as he slurred his words with- "We gotta get you home man."

Joel put a small pile of money for the bartender as he held had his tattoo'd arm around Sonny's neck. He gave the cab driver money as he ordered for Sonny to be taken to a hotel. Joel groaned as he took out his phone, it was getting a little late.

He called Derek and said in an angry tone,

"I'm ready, I'll text you the address."

Joel grumbled as he looked at the bar's address number and walked down to the street to find the name of the road. He texted it shortly and Derek got the address, it was 20 minutes away.

But he was worried about Amy, he didn't have her number but he knew where he dropped her off. Derek quickly drived to the hotel- it wasn't that far away. He asked for a short little tanned girl with a mau5 shirt, she was on the top floor on the right. Derek soon was on the other side of Gabby's room, he knocked impatiently.

"Amy! Open up its Derek! Joel wants me to pick him up right now!"

Amy jumped under Gabby and she ran towards the door.

"What the hell so you're just gonna leave me after you told me you loved me?" Gabby snapped as she rushed towards Amy grabbing her hand tight.

"So you still love that guy huh? After he drugged you?"

Gabby tightened her grip making Amy whimper.

"Amy! We have to leave now!" Derek opened the door as he froze,

Gabby punched her in the face making her nose drip blood.

Derek grabbed Amy and ran to the elevator, full of shock and panic he yelled though the steel walls- "What the hell kind of friend is that? She hurt you!"

Derek wiped the blood off her face as she cried.. Mixing in salty tears.

"Let's just get Joel ok?" she wiped her tears and acted as if everything was fine.

Derek looked at her with a frown as he walked her into the bus shortly, he told her to wipe rest of the blood off neatly so Joel wouldn't notice. Derek drove faster than the speed limit as he rushed to Joel. Amy ran to the bathroom as she washed her face and wiped the blood off, she forced herself not to cry as she dried her face with a black towel. The blood was all gone and she looked perfectly fine, but she still felt broken inside. Joel stumbled into the bus with a furious attitude,

"I was fucking waiting forever! What took you so long?" Joel yelled as he walked to his bedroom.

Amy followed with fear as she lied, "I was hungry so we ate, sorry."

Joel turned to her, "Well whatever I'm fucking tired, just hang out with Derek or something."

Joel was drunk and angry as Amy hurried over to Derek with tears.

"Great, now he's drunk. Same damn cycle." Amy frowned as she sat on Derek's bed.

"I'm so sorry Amy." he hugged her tight and wiped her face of streaming tears.

At least she got away with it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Sleeping Beauty Pills

Amy woke up from Joel's bed in a blur. Unaware of what happened from last night she opened the fogged window slightly, raindrops falling from the smeared charcoal sky. The rain patting against the cold street made it worse,

she felt like crying… feeling lost and lonely.

(Song: "Sleeping Beauty Pills - Deadmau5")

'Sinking slowly in the time,

(getting lost in reality day by day)

silent strangers on the side.

(meeting someone who you might leave)

lies are dripping off your face,

(Her mom lying through her words)

take me to another place.'

(I don't want to be here anymore if one day i'll have to leave you)

A song hummed from the hallway, it was growing closer by the second.

Amy faced the window as she cried, wishing she never left Joel's sight. If anything Amy hated feeling lonely, the thought made her emotions burst out. Shaking as she broke down- a state of illness caught up in tears. Her ice cold hands gripped the warm red sheets contrasting temperatures as her fingertips clawed at the ends. Moist dots scattering across, adding on by the second. The little raver whimpered cries against a red mau5 plushie, gripping the stitching as if it were human. Amy froze as she heard faint footsteps peering in closer..

A tall pale man in a black puma shirt walked closer to the room, his silver chain on his jeans swished as she motioned closer to Amy. Joel put this phone on the bed making the song flow throughout the room; he frowned as he sat behind Amy. Tears slipping from his face as he hugged her tight from behind, feeling her heartbeat thump with blurred vision from the cascading tears.

'And I'm not helping anymore,

you don't know what you're looking for.

I just know how weak you are,

you got to find another star.'

The music sang in a sad tone.

Amy turned around with hot tears streaming down her face, her dark silhouette sharpened against the foggy soaked window.

"Amy..." Joel held her close as her tears were left damp on his cotton shirt.

"I'm sorry for acting how I did last night, but I'm here now and everything will be ok." Joel kissed her as he gazed at her silhouette with his green hazel eyes.

"But I lied to you Joel, I left you… for my ex girlfriend Gabby. I went to her hotel a-and." Amy paused as Joel pulled away quickly.

"…Why." The mau5 responded faintly, eyes turning a deep green narrowing with disgust.

"What the hell Amy! You just ditch what I give you! I give you all of this and you just leave me? For your fucking ex?" Joel yelled as he stood up, veins pulsing.

"Clearly you don't love me, right Amy?" he toned himself down as he stared at her, tears stinging his green eyes.

"I do love you Joel, and I just miss my closest friend- we kissed." Amy finished her words as she locked eyes with Joel.

"Don't fucking do this to me.. If you loved me then you would've stayed here. I trusted you." Joel stated with concern and doubt as he's eyes locked back.

"I just missed her ok? She was my bestfriend, I thought I needed her.. That was until she punched me. And I came back for you, because I love you, and I need you Joel." Amy walked towards Joel with tears dripping off her face.

'Lies are dripping off your face, take me to another place.' the music sang on queue.

"I will always love you Joel." Amy calmed the mau5 by holding his forearms gently as she looked up at him with a smile. As if she was motioning an apology.

'I'm not helping anymore, you don't know what you're looking for-' the music continued.

"How can I trust you again? I know damn well you are not like your mom." Joel stared down at her with focused vision.

"Well thanks, I guess…and it will take time. We'll find a way." she hugged Joel tight.

He seemed off guard and mad at the same time, he petted Amy's soft hair as the music echoed once more.

'I just know how weak you are, you gotta find another star.'

Joel pulled her closer with a slanted frown… 'Amy's not weak.' the thought rang in Joel's head. The mau5 leaned over and kissed her with tears in his calm hazel eyes.

"I found my star." he smiled as his expression grew with joy


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Clockwork

The windows on the bus where tainted with fresh raindrops that reflected specks of red and white from the mixtures of the car lights. They drove though sundown as the night was just beginning, Derek told Joel that they were headed northeast to Kansas City to play at Uptown Theater. Fancy streets guiding up the path, neon lights twirling in disarray, and a rented theater with "Deadmau5" illuminating the grand entrance. Amy was stoked for such a big opportunity; she learned a few new raving styles as the drive proceeded. Using different patterns motions just for Joel's music, she also had the idea to fit these new mini LED's lights in her Kandi bracelets. That way her glowsticks wouldn't dangle and get in the way of her performance. Joel also thought of a new idea, being a tech geek and all since he was a little boy (like all those gadgets n stuff under his bed) Joel wanted to combine a large set of LED's in a cube form. And stack those cube's on one another to create an trippy illusion per song. Especially for the chiptune or "8-bit" tracks he whipped up, all performed on a huge cube. It seemed like a good idea, combining old school video games with live music. Joel wanted to attach at least 36 tiles of cubes to create such a "masterpiece" along with the help of a Software called "PixelMad" to help form the patterns & correct all of the colors from the powerful LED's. They had the electricity, the money, and the equipment.. The problem was just setting up the cube for the first time on stage. Not just any stage but a whole theater room for setup.. Perfect.

Joel walked over to the usual computer room in a pair of forest green boxers and a Fluttershy "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic" shirt. The cute yellow and pink pony had the words "Yay" written in white bold helvetica print underneath it, which contrasted perfectly against the black fitted tee. The mau5 sat in his mini studio cutely as he placed his knees in front of his Pony plastered tee, grinning underneath his well known "I 3 Haters" black and red snapback cap. Joel loved working on new things, music, doodles, and of course new software projects. Joel was thinking of adding a little red mau5 chasing after Mario in a castle after Peach, after all the mau5 should get the girl regardless if Mario is a hero or not.

A few hours passed and Joel finally finished up the animation, dragging pixel to pixel.

Amy on the other hand was sleeping like there was no tomorrow, along with tv breaks and a few Arizona Tea cans piled up with some Oreo's. Amy could eat sweets all day and just dance it off later, but for now she was comfy in Joel's red and black comforters snuggling a mau5 plushie that complimented her candy cane style stockings. She intertwined her legs in the soft layers of solid colors as her chocolate eyes closed slightly to Joel's new track in the other room. Drifting off to sleep as the other was wide-awake with a cigarette in one hand and a mouse in the other. Tilting the mixture of crusty grey and black shades as they fell into the lone Coke can. White smoke blowing between the producer's soft lips, he hummed a beat staying positive and focused.

'The world that the children made' a young male vocal sang out through the speakers.

Surely a next hit along with a few extra "Thumps" for the transition to bring out a little boost of emotion as Deadmau5.

"I think I'm done!" Joel roared in a yawn as he reached for his cat companion, Meowingtons. Too bad the little guy was back at home in Toronto where the damn cat was being spoiled out of its mind by Joel's momma-mau5 Nancy Zimmerman.

Joel sighed as he got up from his chair, missing that little black and white furball like a baby-his baby. Soon they would be home after a couple of more trips, but then Joel thought.. Amy. Would she even consider moving in with Joel, living with him like a "hau5-wife". Or should Amy just live on her own after the job is done, and be with her friends?… or "friend" Gabby.

Joel wiped the disgusted look on his face from the thought- replacing it with a cheesy smile under his black and red cap.

Amy was fast asleep when Joel peaked into his room. The mau5 tiptoed over to the little raver, pecking kisses on her head near her bright red ribbon clip that brushed against her soft dark brown hair.

"Night-Night my Amy-Wamy" Joel whispered with a smile, already picturing her back at home with him


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Arguru

"Fish heads, Fish heads, rolly polly fish heads, fish heads, fish heads, eat them up- yum!" Joel sang the happy tune of "Fish Heads" (by Barnes & Barnes) as he connected wires to one another.

The mau5 hummed the tune with a laugh as he stayed up past 3am, keeping his brain awake by chatting online with a few fans of raves on " " typing away on his slim MacBook.

"I think I'm about done!" Joel yawned smoking a last cigarette for the night, brushing the cement colored ash against his bright red Coca-Cola can.

"Fucckkkk-" The mau5 groaned as he attached a handful of bright red, yellow, blue, and green wires to the correct input.

Merging circuits while bending the core, adding in a few rounds of playing computer games like Joel's favorite "Diablo 3". Exploring the deep dark dungeons as a lvl. 68 Cat under the name "Meowingtons" Combating and brawling against the evil creeps with swords and tossing around a few hamburgers as not only a weapon, but a heal source. The mau5 smirked as he defeated a few beasts with a cigarette prep'd between his lips, exhaling stress. The mau5 groaned under his smokey breath he paused the game, turning to the cluster of wires behind him.

"Almosssttt Donneee!" Joel stretched with a cigarette in the air.

After a few connections Joel completed the mau5 cube, every pixel perfected. The mau5 let out a loud sigh as he turned to another dilemma, the new synth he made still needed wiring. Joel pouted as his 8-bit sleeve'd tattoo reached for a mess of tangled primary wires. The other hand setting down his cigarette in the empty Coke can,

"I HAVE to fucking finish this." Joel growled with a slight yell.

"Can't have this tying me down." he added with a muttered voice under the long clusters of wires. His sliver chain dangling from his dark blue jeans swaying against the jack-wires.

"Al-mostttt." Joel squeaked as he inched under the mess, plugging in the final wire.

"Almost what?" Amy crawled in rubbing one of her cat-like eyes cutely.

Her hair curled slightly upward against her long black Deadmau5 shirt, a giant neon green mau5 flashed a cute smile above her heart. The shirt slid just above the ends of her green plaid shorts, as a few inches down was her soft black stockings. Amy purred slightly as she gazed at the mau5-she was still in the dreamworld.

"Amy!" Joel jumped up under the tangled wires.

The mau5 carefully turned to Amy, walking towards her with a smile and bags under his hazel eyes.

"You fucking scared me.." Joel whispered with a ghostly smile.

"Sorry mau5" Amy purred nuzzling against him. Joel wrapped his arms around her. Long pale fingers intertwining her peach-scented brunette curls. His cold hands trailed down her soft warm body making her back arch closer,

"Let's go night-night." Joel smiled as his hands wrapped around Amy's, carrying her to the warm bed.

(I recommend you listen to "Arguru" by Deadmau5 for this little part. 3 )

The stillness of the dark morning made the sleep serene, making the couple doze off at the touch of the soft fabric. Joel wrapped his arms around Amy, embracing her in the dreamland. Chasing and running through the lights in his mind, the mau5 smiled in his sleep. Amy's tan skin was pressed against Joel's pale body as their hearts beated softly with the calm morning. A faint beat in the background played as their dream sank deeper, taking in a illusion of colors as the beat descended into "Arguru" a calm collective emotion. The colors swirling in their imaginations to the trance music pattern, each piano note cascading within one another towards a stable yet strong build up.. then..breaking free! Amy's mind bursted with neon colors that transformed into figures, those figures taking on a dripping mau5 that walked towards her with a wide vibrant cyan grin along with beating eyes. The mau5 chuckled in her dream as he ran closer- tail poking out from behind him. His ears twitched to the beat in sync as he hummed, mouth closing as he reached her lips. Amy looked down to see that she was saturated in a bright color spectrum.. she was losing feeling.

"J-Jo.." she attempted to speak.

The acid dosed mau5 twitched his ear above her, a rainbow ink blotch dripped over the LSD raver. The girl closed her eyes in the gummy muck with a dripping smile.. opening them to reality


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Alone With You

Amy woke up in Joel's arms, peeking through her blurred eyes she saw bits of the red and black sheets beneath her. All she could focus on was the sheets, the dark night creeped in as it was time to perform.

"Wake up sleepyhead~" Joel purred behind her, nudging her slightly below her dark brown curled layers.

"I love you," Amy squeaked in a low tone, her cat-eyeliner fading into a close.

"I love you too," Joel stated with a smile as he kissed her head.

The mau5 tucked his hands under her arms, slightly nudging her up in a hug as he rested his head on hers. Amy blushed as she peaked up at him under her dark brown bangs, giggling sweetly.

"Now how about we start this day right hmm?" Joel blushed looking down at the little raver as his black and red hat fell from his short light brown hair.

The cap bounced on Amy's little head as she fastened it on, creeping a flirty smile beneath the red rim.

"Yes Mr. Mau5!" Amy giggled as she turned to Joel with curly dark brown locks. Joel blushed with widened white eyes, she was so cute-especially in his favorite hat.

"Well get in the shower so we can start this show Amy-Wamy." Joel stated.

"Okie-Dokie!" Amy blushed, setting the hat on Joel's head.

The raver dashed to the bathroom with a bag filled with her usual rave gear and a few ribbons to select from. Amy sat the bag on the jet-black marble counter by the sink, she undressed sliding off the black stockings as she stepped into the glistening tile shower.

"Time to get clean~ hehe." she giggled as the warm water hit her face.

The little raver stepped in place as she swayed her hips to the beat of a song playing in her wondering mind. Bubbling full of personality as she sang,

(Song: "Shooting Stars by Bag Raiders")

'It's late and I'm awake,

staring at the wall,

open up my window,

head falls out the door.

No one else around,

and a shimmer takes my eye,'

Amy closed her eyes as the peach-scented shampoo dripped down her curvy body and onto the drain. A wide grin creeped beneath the warm water as her hips swayed, dancing full of energy wrapped in silky soap. The little raver washed off shortly as she hummed the upbeat song, fastening Joel's cupcake clip against her soaked hair as her white towel dropped to the floor. Sliding on a pair of neon pink panties and a matching bra with a hum, adding on light pink fishnets and jet black stockings along with a light pink tutu on top she flashed a smile in the mirror. Eyes blinded as a black tank top covered her chocolate eyes-pulling the neon cartoon cat towards her chest she was dressed.

Joel was in the computer room next door to her as he adjusted his mood-mau5 head. He was dressed up in a clean white and red shirt that had "Puma" outlined finely in red, while below it was the actual Puma outlined in navy blue. The vibrant red sleeves of his shirt where almost as bright at the mau5head itself. The signature chain on his dark blue jeans swayed as he walked over the couch, Amy did the same.

The mau5 blushed under this wide grin, his leg brushing against her pink tutu. His head tilting back as he stared at the wall, blinded by the colored lights lined within the edges of the walls. Each flashing a rainbow hue per bulb, Joel gasps silently as the mau5 head sings,

'I lift my head,

blinded by the sky,

feel my weight in front,

following the sound.

Moves away so fast,

fall down to the ground,

I know what is to come-'

Amy jumped up with a smile as she recognized the song, she was puzzled that Joel thought of it.. felt it the same time as her. The colorful raver leaned in towards the mau5 as her colorful kandi brushed against his shirt. She kissed the helmet as the beat rose,

'Jump back to my feet,

now i only see ahead of me,'

Joel pushed his weight forwards with a sweet muffled laugh as he pulls in Amy closer, fingers intertwined.

"Lets go." Joel smiled wide as they dashed out the bus to "Uptown Theater" coated in flashing purple and red lights. Between the warm hues a faded yellow screened light was centered behind the black bolded "Deadmau5" text.

'Chasing down the street,

give my love to a shooting star-'

The colorful mau5 and raver dash to the entrance as the night begins


	17. Chapter 17

**(Thanks for the reviews guys :) i love them, don't be afraid to inbox me- I love getting opinions!)**

**Chapter 17 - FML**

The couple blinded by the neon lights, the camera flash;

Muted by the raving screams and cries over the duo.

It all became a bit too much for Joel and Amy.. especially Amy, a girl like her had never been drawn this much attention. She was usually speaking in her thoughts as she rarely had friends growing up with her mom.. all of the "silent strangers" would always leave her. She hated going through the same process - she fucking hated her mom.

Amy took a step forward as her faded pink tutu brushed against her waist, shaking as she got closer to the entrance.. crowd forming a glowing uproar. The mau5 shadowing over her with slight concern, he frowned under his plastered helmet grin-sensing something wrong at the touch of the shivering raver. Amy shifted her eyes as she walked through the golden doors feeling jumpy.

"It's ok I won't leave you're sight." Joel stated with a loving smirk.

The mau5 gripped his little raver tightly from behind, close enough to feel her phone vibrate.

Amy jumped as she felt her phone buzz, who could it be? No one really cared about her anymore.

The little raver dug into her back pocket in her denim black shorts that fastened underneath her fluffy tutu, glancing at it with a growl- "Mother". What the fuck would she want? Why does she even bother?

A sad tune rang in her head, the melody of "FML" by Deadmau5.. the negative notes made Amy's eyes water. She hated the past. Amy broke down in disgust as she tapped the green "Answer" button muttering under her breath,

"What the fuck do you want?" Amy hissed as she rushed backstage, the mau5 towering over her from behind.

"Excuse me, but i just wanted to see how my daughter is doing. I miss you." Jessica replied in a whining tone.

"Well your daughter is fine without you, and she has to go right now!" Amy yelled in anger as the mau5 trailed her falling tears with his beady eyes.

"Amy…" he whispered holding her tight, tutu brushing up against his dark denim.

"Just forget about it okay! I hate her so much.." Amy cried as she hung up the phone, feeling weak and helpless that her mom is still somewhat pathetic.

"Amy, we don't have to finish this last show if you don't want to.. I can just take you home with me-" Joel held on to Amy as if she was falling.. growing desperate.

"Joel.. I do want to perform and I want to live with you ok?.. You've made me happier then I ever was."

Amy cried silently against the mood-mau5 head, feeling slight sparks of electricity shock her red cheeks.

Joel motioned her closer as his mau5 head sang the sad tune of "FML" by Deadmau5, (around 4:02)

Amy's salty tears leaving spots against Joel's white Puma shirt, Joel trying to kiss her through the helmet. The little raver whimpered as she clutched her salty tears on his clothes, not ever wanting to let go.

"Amy don-.." Joel sulked as he pulled her back, taking off his mau5 head and setting it on the floor as the wire in the back wrapped around the girls waist.. pulling her closer.

"Joel.." she whimpered as she was drawn closer towards the man. The scuff on his face brushing against her soft lips, her faded tears melting on his hot face.

'Sometimes things get complicated-' the mau5 head on the floor echoed as the thick cord was wrapped around the little raver.

"Plea-.." Amy squeaked as Joel forced his lips against the girl, attempting to make her calm at the touch. The raver melted as his tongue swirled between hers… tears vanishing completely.

'Sometimes things get com-p-p-ca-cated' the mau5 head shuttered in a break down as Amy moaned slighty, breathing in sync with the mau5.

"Ready to perform?" Joel winked as he held her glowstick coated hand, putting his mood-mau5 head back on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - You and I**

'Nothing left for me to say,

there's no one wicked games to play,

It's time for me to walk away,

I am alright.'

The wide grin on mau5 head sang as the rainbow swirls and sparks danced around, making the atmosphere cheery and positive. Amy followed behind the spectrum dancing mau5 with a skip to her beat, heading out towards the stage.

'I feel like I'm on a high,

a new beginning that is my life,

I'm turning to the rhythm of the night,

I am alright.'

The couple walked out on the black platform, Joel stepping up on top of the mau5 cube- Amy swaying to the beat of "You and I" by Deadmau5 as she reached the front of the crowd with twirling hands. Joel plugging the thick cord onto the wall, fingers shaking as he felt a prick of electricity as the jack wire meet the mau5 cube. Pixels intertwining in warm hues throughout each individual tile.. coming alive as they hypnotized the roaring ravers.

'The music is making me growing,

the only thing that keeps me awake is me knowing,

there's no one here to break me or bring me down,

and no one here to hurt me or fool around.'

The mau5 extended his cthulhu tattoo'd arm as he twisted a couple of knobs, body rocking side to side as the thick wire danced behind him.

'Thump Thump Thump Thump!'

Bass rising with emotion as an ethereal female leads with lyrics, floating among the synth background swoops. Beneath a faint friendly cord played, making the glowing ravers bliss in ecstasy.. closing spellbind eyes in a trance.

Amy smiled as she felt her past fading away to the beat, fingertips bursting with neon lights that oohed the crowd. Her hips swaying as colors danced around her, out of focus and caught the trance she let Joel take over her body. The mau5 narrowed his eyebrows in concentration, focusing on his next song selection. (the next emotion he felt to perform) Turning a few knobs with crossed forearms he switched the mood. High hats clashing in a stable beat followed by a happy Zelda 8-bit remix, ("You Need A Ladder" by Deadmau5) the colorful cubes displayed a little pixelated dancing red mau5 that flashed throughout the theater. The glowing crowd creeped wide smiles in pleasure as they moved and rocked wildly to the beat; Amy doing the same but with an inducing LED light show at her finger tips. Shattering colors across her face with a blushing smile as Joel danced in place with his signature grin queuing an old song he made named "Channel 42". The bass causing the mau5 hoard to bounce to the beat, Amy following the electronic synth pattern behind the beat as she waved and circled her hands within one another.

Joel moved faster to the beat as he make it grow, smirking under the hot mau5 head. If anything Joel was feeling more alive than he has ever been, his senses getting lost in Amy's performance. Her rainbow tutu swished as the colors strobed a different hue, a hypnotizing vibrant neon outlining every trace of her body. The mau5 grew hungry for her as he mindlessly selected the next song "Hey Baby", one of his tracks he made with an old friend named Melle.

A pounding thump vibrated the large room, making the mau5 hoard melt with satisfaction as they flowed to the upcoming breakdown. The underground bass rattled their feet, making them constantly move to the rhythm.

"Hey baby!" the speakers echoed in a seductive female voice.

Amy flashed a "What the fuck are you doing?!" glare at her mau5, Joel just winking at the raver in response. Amy rolled her eyes and faced the lust eye'd ravers.. slowly getting back in the song.

"What's crackin' ?

Who ya mackin' ?

Whatcha doin' ?

Who ya screwin' ?

Whatcha drinkin ?

Whatcha thinkin' ?"

(Hey baby!)

Amy twitched between pink tutu twirls as she got caught up in the girls teasing words.

"Whhhhyyyyyy" the little raver whimpered to herself as she moved her hips in a sexual motion as she kept up with the throbbing beat that was pounding against her colorful body.

"Say my name

Play your game

Wanna do me?

Wanna screw me?

I'm your pet

Make me wet-"

(Hey baby?)

Joel clutched his mau5 head tightly, pulling it off of him. He couldn't take it anymore, he at least needed to mess around and get his energy out of his system. The mau5 ran up to the front of the stage as the pixelated colors flashed behind him. He danced behind Amy jokingly rocking his body slightly against her and laughing as the crowd screamed back in wanting the producer.

"Hey baby!" Joel yelled as he hopped around the theater, Amy giggling as she followed.

"Make me make that fucking sound!" The mau5 hoard announced in sync to the speakers.

Amy laughed as the crowd sang back while Joel bit his lip with every glance at his raver- wanting her. The mau5 stopped in Amy's light trail of a track- turning around to meet her face to face.

"Yeahhh~ I'm Yours~" the same seductive voice echoed.

Chocolate eyes meeting hazel the couple danced together on stage, Amy's perky tutu brushing up against his faded denim jeans. They smiled as they got closer, but the girls of the crowd grew boiling mad in jealousy. All wanting to be "his" little raver.~

Joel and Amy slowed their pace as the beat decreased into a faded pause-

"Thanks guys!" The top mau5 waved goodbye as he ended the show, Amy waving back as the crowd screamed louder.

"Encore! Encore!" the ravers roared in harmony.

"Nah-Ah, sorry friends~ I gotta get back home!" The mau5 yelled through the smiles and dancing lights.

Joel ran across the front of the stage as he touched tons of kandi coated arms and glowing fingers in a goodbye. Amy doing the same with a giggle in between handshakes. The duo soon packed up the equipment with the help of Derek and hopped back onto the mau5 bus.

After the night died down with exploding Deadmau5 tweets Joel fell on his bed next to Amy, drifting off in a dreamland as Derek drove the couple to the airport.


	19. Chapter 19

(thanks for all the new reviews guys :) i love getting reviews)

Chapter 19 - Closer

(Revision 2)

Amy opened her eyes stillness, Joel in the room next door. The mau5 perfectly packed every cord and technological device safe inside each separate bag, color coordinated and all. Humming a sweet melody as he zipped up the last bag,

"Done with techie junk, now with my damn clothes.."

the mau5 muttered as he walked over to his bedroom.

Intertwined with his red and black sheets was Amy, her deep dark chocolate eyes half open at the mau5. Her rainbow tutu contrasting against the black sheets wrapped around her tanned thighs, she smiled at Joel's sweet half smirk.

"Morning my mau5~"

she cooed in a friendly tone.

"Well someone is a sleepyhead from raving all night."

Joel laughed as he walked over to his closet taking out a black suitcase.

"We are leaving right now?"

Amy questioned with sleepy eyes.

"Mmhmmm. Good thing YOU don't have to pack, you still keep your junk in bags."

Joel stated as his face was covered with Hurley and Puma brands.

"Oh yeah.. Riighhhttt~"

The little raver yawned as she walked over to the bathroom in need of a shower.

"Brb mau5!"

Amy stated closing the door.

Joel laughed in response - suitcase half full of Puma shirts and dark jeans.

"I should really mix up my style."

the mau5 thought to himself as he added more Puma, Hurley, and Neff hats.

The bus driver on the other hand, (Derek) had been packed since day one just like Amy. He didn't really like staying in one place a lot as you could see, he always wanted to go somewhere- sightsee. After he would drop off the couple at the airport Derek had a life of his own to attend to, and maybe find a new girl in the process.

Amy stepped out of the shower feeling squeaky clean, towel hugging her body as she brushed her pearly whites. Humming "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk as her wet brunette hair waved back from the blow dyer.

"Work it, make it, do it, makes us!~"

the raver sang in bliss as her hair glistened in the mirror.

"Harder, better, faster, stronger!"

Joel continued in the shout through the other room. Zipping up his last bag of clothes the mau5 followed the hypnotic singing melody.

"Work it harder makes us better, do it faster makes us stronger more than ever hour after our work is never over~" the words circling in Joel's mind with each verse as his ear brushed against the door, begging for her sweet voice.

Amy switched the blow dyer off-voice belting out in louder notes. Jet black denim brushing up against her upper thighs followed by a color spectrum of stripes perfectly adjusted above her knees. Amy pausing a note as a soft white cotton brushed against her face- putting on a sonic the hedgehog 8-bit shirt on. The colorful raver giggled as she straightened her soft chocolate hair with a shiny pink straightener.

The mau5 pushed against the door, trying to make out a sound from his little raver. Pulling the bathroom door open-stumbling and brushing against his Amy.

"Hey Klutzy!" she giggled in her reflection, maintaining balance in her rainbow stockings.

"Oh Shut up~" Joel happily smirked beneath a slight growl.

The mau5's wrinkled ends of his faded jeans met Amy's vibrant stockings, the little raver giggled as she ironed the last wave in her soft hair.

"Yessss mau5~" she hummed with an endearing charm.

"It's just that, I loved your voice and all- and-" Joel paused nervously as he leaned his body closer to Amy's.

His body temperature rising at the thought of kissing her again, Amy's soft kissable lips teasing the mau5.. luring him in. She brushed her lips against Joel's, slightly on her tip toes warm in the cotton.

"Mau5~" she moaned in a muffled whisper as her lips bumped against his.

"Just kiss me Amy~" the mau5 sweetly grinned, warm hued hazel eyes beating as they locked with Amy's lovestruck look.

Her face tinted with a burning crimson as her heart beated faster, rainbow stockings trailing up the faded denim. His cold silver chain pressed against Amy's bare thigh. Joel lost in his imagination as his tongue did the talking, twirling in between gasping moans. Joel's half tentacle tattoo'd right hand reaching up her black short shorts that hugged her thighs perfectly. The mau5 teased her with wondering hands from her upper thigh line to her butt. Amy giggled as Joel's hands got closer and closer to her pink polka dot panties with a pink now on the edges. Tugging at the warm ribbon he moaned in her ear, tempting her to continue. The little raver rocked her body towards him as the mau5 moved with the same force but against her- pushing her against the shower tile. Specks of luminous rainbow patterns scattered across the reflection in each tile, Joel blending his dark shades of jeans and pale upper thighs in the mix of colors. He turned the shower knob arm with his pixel heart sleeve, smiling as the water hit Amy's lust filled chocolate eyes. Warm water trickling down her now bare chest exposing her black bra with matching pink polka dots on the inside, Joel's "sex pistols" boxers getting most before the water even touched them. The colorful Amy trailed her kandi coated forearms down to his boxers, neon beads brushing against his black boxers that throbbed by each touch of neon.

"Ready mau5?" Amy whispered as her hands ran over the elastic outline.

Joel just nodded in agreement as he was biting his lower lip in tension, wanting her so desperately. Grunting as Amy stroked his erection, she bit her wet lip holding back a moan. Hot water splashing against their throbbing bodies, trailing down in Joel's soaked boxers. Amy's beads slightly massaging the mau5 as she went faster. Joel's white teeth sinking into her neck feathered with layers of partly dry brown hair that streaked in, lines of warm water sliding down every single strand. Amy panting harder as Joel took dominance, his fingertips making out a "tiptoeing" motion from her drenched rainbow stockings to her pantyline. Ripping down her soaked polka dot panties as the ribbon came undone, Amy clinging to Joel's bare toned torso. Gasping against him with wide eyes and narrowed brows, a lust filled combination of pleasure more then pain as his tentacle tattooed arm dug deeper between her dripping thighs. Striped rainbow colors falling to the pool of hot water below them, steam rising creating a fogged mirror. Amy moaning against Joel's electric green space invader tattoo, her tone teasing the mau5's ears. He moaned back against her spiked gauged ear as he continued, index finger and middle finger connected for her satisfaction. Warm water dripping between his fingers along with her sweet mixture, he growled loudly as she panted harder. Speed increasing with each breath in sync, Amy almost fainting at the pace. The little raver screaming in pleasure making out Joel's name as the mau5 reached for his shaft with the other hand.

"You're mine now, my little Amy~" Joel purred as he gently brushed his tip in.

Water trickling down his shaft between her smooth thighs as he rocked towards their throbbing beat. Pulsing hot bodies bumping against each other, tones of pale and tan grinding. Half of his length completely in her, surrounded by moisture. A little tingle rattled beneath them followed by a rush of fluid, Joel gasped as a burst of energy escaped. Amy rolled her eyes back in pleasure, jet black eyelashes falling.

Past the fogged mirror was a faint knock, fucking Derek.

"I'm a little busy dude." Joel yelled over the running water.

"Well we are at the airport so- and what are you doing?" The annoyed driver replied with a grunt.

"Nothing! Just- keeping Amy.. Company.." Joel stumbled his words, focusing more on Amy's soaked body.

"Whatever man, just get out of the damn shower with her.~" Derek laughed as he walked towards the living room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Turning Point **

Joel extended his cthulhu tattoo'd arm on the reflecting glass door leading Amy in, her brunette hair had a purple bow in between her bangs and ponytail line. Ends of soft hair spiking up slightly against her black jacket on top of a cotton white Meowingtons shirt, the logo screened a soft purple and complemented her glistening bow. She walked inside the Kansas airport in faded blue skinny jeans and her rainbow splattered converse, brushing in the sneaker muck was little doodles of a mau5 head on the sides and front of the chucks. A wide smile grew across her face as they got closer and closer to the plane, she had never been in an airport before. Joel kept glancing at her with a tinted pink face, while Derek was behind them struggling with the tech luggage. Their own suitcases rolling behind the couple as they walked towards the private jet. A stunning white with a neon green line slashed across the side followed by a small grinning mau5 in the front. Amy hopped with each step on board as Joel shadowed with a ducking head. The mau5's white neff hat leaning over as his silver chain swayed against his street rat jeans. Above the dark denim was a jet-black Hurley shirt that pulled it all together-head to toe in specks of black filled color with his black Nike high tops. Joel sat in the back across from Amy's seat, face to face with a cute smirk. The inside was coated with a warm cream that blossomed a color spectrum of changing lights for all the bulbs. While under their soles a swirling neon green stripe peaked under a soft black carpet that grew throughout the walkway. Luxurious seating with each black leather chair, the luster glowing with neon hues as the glass tables between each couple of seats did the same. Champagne in crystal ice buckets whom reflected dancing colors.

Amy's eyes sparkled in awe as she met the neon lights, as if she never left the rave scene for more than a few hours. Joel smiled at her being so happy, offering more to her by the day. The colors bouncing off the duo as they sat down with their luggage-Derek darting to the back with the equipment and mau5 heads.

"Need help there?" Joel called out from his chair.

"No Thanks, but you guys could bring your luggage to the back too." Derek added with a grunt setting the last piece down.

Joel and Amy followed Derek's trail to the back with shaking hands and arms as they struggled with the bags. Derek helped Amy carry her bags and set them down for her as Joel just casually threw his in a deserted spot.

"That's all of it~ Now let's get you two home." Derek stated as he walked towards the front of the plane.

"Derek I didn't think you where actually gonna fly this plane, I thought you where joking you bastard." Joel announced with a laugh as he followed him.

"Nahhhh, as a matter of fact I fly jets too." Derek smiled as he flicked a few switches and turned a couple of knobs.

"Well just don't make us crash man." The mau5 smiled as he turned back to the neon hues.

"Alright Alright~" The pilot laughed starting up the engines.

The lights danced around Joel's black Nike high tops as he walked closer to the glowing raver. Her dark brown hair shining with specks of a rainbow as her chocolate eyes beamed at Joel in a smile. The little raver giggled as the mau5 sat face to face with her, making her sweet smile grow. Joel laughed in a blush as he poured champagne for Amy on the smooth ride. She took a sip with her soft pink lips and widened her eyes as the bubbles tickled her throat. The sweet liquid make the day more euphoric and fun with each conversation.

After a few hours they finally make it to Toronto. Half asleep and cuddled up in warm jackets the couple walked out of the airport while Derek packed the luggage in a large requested cab. Streaks of white and red ran across the shine of the yellow car as they drove to Joel's apartment building in the light of the night. Neon purples and blues ran along the smooth curves of the car. Spots of bright green gleaming against the lightly frosted windshield as they drove faster on the highway getting closer to home.

Amy was cuddled up next to Joel in the backseat along with some technical equipment. The mau5 smiled in a daze gazing at the familiar lights near his house. His smile grew wider as he felt Amy's warm clutch against his chest in a dream. Joel nudged his little raver awake and greeted her blurred chocolate eyes with a loving kiss.

"Wake up sleepyhead, we're here.~" Joel purred in a sweet tone as he opened the door for her.

Amy rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her black jacket in a yawn, she had grabbed half of the luggage that was in small bags and followed Joel who carried the other half of the bags with trembling forearms as he lead her to the entrance.

"And this is my mau5 hau5!" Joel stated happily as he dropped off the bags in the front of his living room.

The mau5 quickly picked up the rest of the luggage and paid the cab guy as Amy found a nice long black sofa to snooze on. The little ravers rainbow kandi coated arms wrapped around the soft fluffy black pillows. She had barely drifted off into dreamland as Joel opened the door with loud heavy luggage.

"Oppsss, I didn't mean to wake you-" Joel whispered as he closed the door gently.

"It's.. Fine." Amy responded faintly with a yawn in between.

"Someone needs to sleep~" Joel taunted as he walked over to Amy with a smirk.

He picked her up from the couch and carried her upstairs on his spiral staircase to his bedroom throughout the dim hallway. The master bedroom was dimmed in cream lighting on a couple of tall black lamps on the sides of circular wedding white bed. The sheets thin and soft as a feather to Amy's touch. She laid in the center of the circle, sinking into the dreamworld.

Joel glanced over her trance induced body-stillness making her appear angelic. His hazel eyes yearned for her love, for her touch again. Staring at the serene scene coated in white sheets he frowned, missing her already as he turned to the polished brown spiral staircase. "What's wrong with you? Why are you sad? She's not going to leave you." his thoughts circled his mind. "She won't leave me." he answered his negative conscience as he unzipped a suitcase full of Amy's raver clothes. Joel frowned as he picked up her little colorful tutu's and stockings out of the bunch. He grew a larger frown as he lifted up a mau5 head shirt that she drew. He never loved someone so much.

After putting away all of her clothes in his room silently he went to his own pile with a growl. He needed to get this done though. The mau5 carried his suitcase upstairs with no hassle and placed it gently on the carpet floor. "Well here goes unpacking my shit." Joel stated to himself as he hung up rows of Puma and Hurley brands along with a few video game shirts. Sooner or later he got the job done with his clothes, even with organizing his mau5 heads in a special room where he kept them air conditioned and safe from his two cats. Such as Professor Meowingtons PhD - a black cat with white mittens, belly, and a similar white spot on his mouth/between his green eyes. And the new edition to the family Miss Nyancat - a small grey kitty with yellow and brown tinted eyes, always purring and teasing with Joel as she just wanted attention.

Although he left his cats with his mom Nancy Zimmerman when he was out of town, so he'd probably have to get them tomorrow knowing it was 3am. His mind jumbled up as he walked over to his man-cave of a studio, he needed a cigarette so badly. Days without smoking due to Amy, she didn't mind but he wanted to seem attractive for her without smelling like a cancer stick.

"Fuck it." Joel hissed placing a red (Marlboro) between his thirsty smoke craving lips. Lighting a toxic stick with one hand and clicking a mouse with the other he got back to his normal insomniac routine. Blowing a puff of grey swirls into his "Super Sonico" (Pin Up of a Japan Anime Mascot) double screen desktop wallpaper as the morning creeped in.

A few hours later 5 empty coke cans surrounded him with ashes at the bottom of each aluminum pit. Half of his cigarette pack smoked in ashes along with drained eyes from the computer glow. "Why the fuck am I still up?" Joel snarled to himself as he got up from his black leather desk chair. Tummy growling as he walked out of his glass doorway studio filled with primary colored wires and bleeping strobing synths. The mau5 turned sharply towards his right heading towards the kitchen. Forest green hues with pixelated black squares plastered over the electronic oven forming a Minecraft "crepper" design. The colossal stainless steel fridge gleaming the lone cream light above the steel colored island in the center, while pots and pans hung over the cutting boards. The counters where spotless silver as the burned beige mini bar that was more of a laptop/computer station sense guests weren't really common. Joel made a straight face as he opened up the half empty fridge, barely enough to fix up a sandwich for one.

"Be bigger sandwich!" Joel complained as he made a small turkey sandwich with lettuce, cheese, tomato, and mayo.

The mau5 took a satisfied bite into the lazily made meal-at least it was food. Bits of crumbs falling and brushing up against his tight fitted black Hurley shirt finishing the juicy sandwich whole.

"Now what? Sleep? Atttt-" Joel slurred his words as he checked his black iPhone.

"Oh great, 8am! FML!" Joel yelled downstairs as he almost forgot who was sleeping in his own bed.

Above the mau5 was his little raver curled up in white sheets, as her skin glowed more of a sunkissed color from the glass patio door that shined light through. Her ponytail loose with her curly locks against the feathery pillow, soft body sinking into the tempurpedic mattress. Joel walked upstairs with slight baggy eyes and a half done cigarette in one hand, he blew out the smoke on his patio and stared at the morning sky. The mixtures cool hues of blue and yellow swirled beneath the scattered white clouds, Joel lost in them as he put the cigarette bud in a silver ash tray, smoke swirling against the airbrushed morning sky.

"Fuck this." Joel whined as he met Amy on his heaven white bed, stripping down to his batman boxers as a wave of white rushed over his body. Getting under the covers with hazel eyes half closed he exhaled in a cough, tattoo'd Zelda 8-bit hearts arm extending over Amy. The little raver purred at Joel's touch, she was still in her own trance.

"Goodnight Amy-Wamy~" Joel whispered with his cigarette breath against her neck.

She narrowed her eyebrows in response, gripping the covers tighter with Joel's tone. The mau5 brushed his leg against hers and pressed his body slowly closer to hers to the point where there was no space between them. Her body heat increased as she wiggled, Joel just smiling in his sleep as he clinged to the raver. He dosed off with heavy eyelids, body weak and still intertwined to his Amy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Screen Door**

The hues of a mango peach set against the solid building, the couple had just woke up in the mess of the sheets.

"Joel~" Amy purred under the covers as her hands ran through his light brown hair.

"Mmm?" Joel hummed as he gazed at her dark chocolate eyes that illuminated her features.

Tints of orange and yellow streaks brushed Amy's face and body, bringing out the highlights in her curves and curly locks. The sheets were transparent with a sunset glow as the time passed. Joel's short tuffs of hair being dashed with hues of red as he peered over at the girl, his smile warm and inviting as he awoke peacefully.

Green space invader neck brushed against the feathery white pillows as Amy's hair intertwined his long peachy fingers.

"We should probably get up, knowing my mom is coming soon to drop off the cats." Joel whispered under the sheets with hazel eyes.

"Alright mau5-ie~" Amy responded in a perky whispered tone.

The little raver rolled to the side of the bed as she peaked out from under the covers in a slump. Smiling eyes as she turned around making her side of the bed,

"I put all your clothes up in my closet behind you, hope you don't mind I touched your stuff." Joel muttered as he rubbed his face.

The mau5 shortly jumped out of the covers and helped make the bed. Amy giggled and nodded in response,

"Awwhhh thanks." she smiled with a bubbly attitude.

Joel laughed in a blush as he realized he was still in his batman boxers.

"Well I think I should hop in the shower, I'll blast some music for us~" Joel smiled as he reached for a remote-setting off his surround sound in both bathrooms by click.

Amy's body jumped as she walked towards the walk-in closet by the bass, it rattled her feet with each step. Faded blue skinny jeans brushed against an abyss of darkness as she reached for the light switch. After a couple of thumps she queued the beaming lights that trailed down for what it seemed miles. The left side being nothing but neon and rave gear jumbled up with a few shirts as the right coated in mostly black, white, and primary colors. As Amy explored deeper she met three white dressers with four drawers each. The left containing tutu's, fishnets, and stockings all color coordinated. The drawer's below having shades of blue to black skinny jeans along with the last two under being colorful socks and shorts. To the right of that drawer contained basic underwear and socks the first two on top being Amy's and the bottom being Joel's. Finally the last dresser contained dark shades of street jeans with occasional holes on the sides, while the three remaining contained a secret stash of cigarettes and a technical graveyard from his past. Above the polished white center dresser hung a variety of hats that belonged to Joel. From a bright crimson "In and Out burger" hat to shades of jet black and stainless white Puma, Neff, and Hurley logos.

Foot vibrating as the song "Suck My Kiss" by Red Hot Chili Peppers played, guitars satisfying the drum in Amy's ear as she picked out faded black skinny jeans, and a comfy slightly oversized plum purple shirt with colorful rainbow lines of graffiti. After hanging the outfit on her forearm she dug the center drawer for normal faded pink panties and a black bra. After assuring she had the outfit complete she raced to the bathroom next door just behind the closet room.

'Aw baby think you can

Be my girl, I'll be your man~'

The bathroom echoed as she locked herself in, surrounded by pearl white colors and bright gold knobs. Her feet touched the ice cold white tiles as her hands reached over to her zipper leaving her skinny jeans to the floor, slipping out of the fresh cuffed gray ends she stripped Joel's meowingtons shirt off along with her underwear. Bending over to the touch of the gold shower knob to start the shower a shiver ran down her spine. She grew cold and impatient as Joel downstairs hogged all the warm water. Hopping into the large slippery tub goosebumps rose in int bumps on her wet tan skin, she pouted as the cold sprinkles trickled down her curvy body.

'Aw baby please be there

Suck my kiss cut me my share~'

The blasting speakers on the edges of the walls sang. Amy groaned as she washed her hair in cold water. Snow white bubbles forming and dripping down from her hourglass body as the song continued. The little raver roles her body to the beat till she was out of the shower, her body caressed in a tan towel. The song changed to an cheerful tone, a happy repetitive high pitched voice filled the entire house now as if performed downstairs. Amy threw her clothes on and dashed downstairs as she followed the sweet sound that escalated to a smooth calming beat.

'I don't- oh- I- I-' a noise shuttered in the glowing lit hallway as the raver followed the happy tone. Dark Brunette hair fading into a black as she grew closer to the sound, drops of cold water splashing onto the wooden chestnut polished floor.

'I don't care what the people say, I'm gonna love you anywayyy~'

The voice grew louder and slightly robotic as she met the friendly sound, the voice made her body in bliss. Turning the knob on a fuzzy glass door she blushed meeting Joel in a towel rapped around his toned waist. Above the fluffy white towel was his "V" cut lower body still holding in specks of hot water. The producer laid back in his chair with the towel slightly loose around his hot body, he smiled at Amy's entrance.

"Come in, this is my studio." Joel smirked wider in a teasing way as he cuffed a hand over the soft towel.

Amy's eyebrows twitched at the sight of Joel, he was basically naked as the music pounded. She blushed as her eyes locked with his hazel swirls and green tints. Inching closer to the man and the music her body vibrated.

'I-I'm g-gonna love you anywayyy~' the thumping speakers in his studio roared.

Dressed in silver desks and beige toned walls with snow-white spotlights the room was easy eye candy. Along with the vivid red, yellow, green, and blue curving wires on each synth the room had character with each red and green strobing light per device that came alive. Joel scooted his black leather cushioned desk chair to the grey and pale tanned top desk coated in empty cigarette boxes, coke, and Tim Hortons coffee. His double screened computer igniting an array of pinks and whites on his facial scruff and highlights. All the way from his dripping wet amber tinted light brown hair to his chiseled chin. The mau5 flashed a teasing smile as the funky electronic tone echoed making Amy's lip quiver in love lust. She hesitated her steps as Joel kept his hand on the white towel, Amy drew closer as she touched the edge of the desk chair wanting to burst out in emotion. "Just fucking kiss him, he's right there!" her mind hissed. Amy did as her mind told, leaning in as the shades of red and pink brushed their cheeks. Spots of red and green flashed on their faces as synthesizers strobed on the desk along with a few more gadgets.

"Why don't you get back in that towe-" Joel taunted until he was paused by a doorbell.

"Really? Right now out of all hours mom? Oh right.. the cats." his mind spoke as he rushed out of the screen doors. Amy frowned as he darted out of the studio. Joel quickly ran upstairs and threw a on pair of black boxers, a tight fitted red panda Enjoi shirt, and black faded jeans with his signature silver chain dangling from his right pocket. Amy greeted Nancy at the door while Joel was running down the spiral staircase. Nancy Zimmerman was a sweet woman with peachy pale skin, her deep brown-black eyes matched her long hair as a friendly smile wiped her soft face. Dressed in a flowing black top and basic dark blue jeans with matching black short heels she held two furrballs. One a dark grey and the other a silky black with white mittens and a matching mouth.

"You must be Amy! My son has told all about you!" Nancy greeted in a almost too cheerful tone.

Joel rolled his eyes as he wished her out of his sight within the first step in. He met the two girls in his living room as they chatted amongst each other, baby stories and all.

"Hey it's me your son!" Joel announced within feet of the woman.

"Joel honey I missed you! How was touring?" The momma-mau5 asked in a grandma tone.

"It's has fun. Now can I have my cats?" Joel responded in an annoyed voice.

He got irritated at her for blocking the moment earlier. Amy sat at ease in the comfort of the living room. Cushions taking stress away as she sunk in, staring at the wooden white coffee table in the center as the mom handed over the cats like some new toy to Joel. Hot pink painted feet dangling over the burnt wooden floor as she sank into the pillows. An array of mini colored mau5 heads and plushies lined up behind the jet-black sofa. As across from her was a lone black leather chair with silver bars, behind that an unlit fireplace that musked dark amber tones. To her right a wall of thick glass that gleamed a dark blue as the night began. Scattered bits of yellows and reds in the mix from buildings and towers not to far from the glass. (After all he was living downtown)

Joel smiled at the touch of his two favorite "children" Professor Meowingtons and Miss Nyancat. Shortly after Nancy left and everything was back to normal. Amy and Joel where in the studio again as the two cats where playing in on the living room couch.

'But there's something about us I got to do,

some kind of secret I will share with you.

I need you more than anything in my life,

I want you more than anything in my life,

I'll miss you more than anyone in my life,

I love you more than anyone in my life~'

The studio room played a mellow romantic rhythm as Amy and Joel where sitting on the floor just staring at blinking led's from the synths and speakers. Joel cradled Amy in his arms with a loving smile, he missed being like this with her.. Just romance. Amy closed her deep brown eyes with specks of green and red to the music as she felt the music take over her.. Singing out her emotions. Joel did the same as they rocked gently to sleep in the serene studio vibe.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Something About Us**

Laying against the fuzzy faded beige carpet with eyes peaking awake in a blur of red and green LED's. Trapped in a circle of Christmas themed colors as darkness grew into focus. With the studio having no walls for sunlight or moonlight the little raver jumped in the pitch black room with only lights to guide her. Fingertips gliding against cold synths, slightly touching rows of knobs as she felt for a doorknob. The black coldness turning in her hands as a faint song rang in her ears. Fading in a funky guitar with a bit of "disco" roots was a remix of "Something About Us" by Cherokee. The "wa-wa" faint notes echoed throughout the dark hallway followed by a soothing male voice,

'The right one,

I want to say,

I've got to do,

The right time~'

Inching closer to a light source her lips synced each line, no sound coming out as she looked for her mau5.

'I've got to do,

Thing in my life~"

A soft mellow male voice echoed, but it grew closer as Amy walked to the dim living room. As if that voice was coming from a person this time..

The background music faded before the guitar solo, confused the little raver dashed towards the couch to understand where Joel was hiding. The mau5 creeped a smile through the pitch black space as faded lines of red and yellow swiped across his pale face highlighting his features. Specs and beaming red and while dots lit up an amber guitar beneath him, fingers dancing as the romantic solo to "Something About Us." played on spot with an electric guitar twist. Fingers twitching the strings gently in a funky affect as Amy walked closer behind him. Chocolate eyes cutting through the darkness as her arms wrapped around Joel's waist. He hummed the tune in a blissful mood and continues playing as Amy nuzzled him in return. Calming guitar strings vibrating in to endearing song as a peach-mango light cut through each fine steel chord. Hues of yellows and soft pinks lighting up the room as the morning grew. Black shadows growing wider as the sun slowly peaked up. Amy opened her chocolate eyes to shades of yellow and red that blended with Joel's black cap and contrasting white Puma shirt. The mau5 smiled as Amy kissed his "Meowski" tattoo, blushing more shades of red in the lit mix.

'But there's something about us

I want to say

cause there's something between us away'

The music pulsed the couple back to reality in between kisses. Peppered pecks ran across the producers collar bone and cheeks as he smiled in bliss. Amy reached for his guitar, soft tan hands brushing against the rough cold strings. Clinging to Joel with the other hand as her lips brushed his in a teasing manor. Wondering hands across Amy's body with his other hand as the other held the guitar, soft chords played as her hungry kisses grew with each note. His cthulhu tentacle tatted arm vibrated as she battled his tongue making it harder to control his lust. It was evident that Joel liked her dominance, clawing at his shirt as her fingertips strummed a few notes with Joel's help.

'Cause there's something about us~'

The background tune hummed out of the string's vibrations.. growing louder by each note and bite.

Amy's teeth sinking into his wet lips in demand for a move, his heart pounded a tempo for the song as her hand trailed down his shirt.

"Amy.."

the mau5 whispered in the glow of the morning.

His little raver hummed a yes in return as her eyes batted towards his. Hazel hues turning deeper as they met with brown and black swirls.

"I think we should stop,

not because I don't like it-

believe me I do.. But can we just like.. hang out? Together?"

Joel's words shook in between Amy's faint kisses that turned into a cutting stare.

"Okay Joel~ I'm hungry anyway.

Should we go eat breakfast somewhere?"

Amy smiled as her tummy roared, she barley ate since she got here.

"How about Tim Hortons? It's my favorite!"

Joel exclaimed in a laugh with jingling car keys.

The couple raced towards the door slipping shoes on Puma shoes for Joel and rainbow converse for Amy as they hopped out of the apartment. With a fast pace they dashed to the slick jet-black ride and headed out to the diner.

A few nervous conversations followed by blushing laughs took place in the diner, the duo being nervous due to confusion of what happened earlier. Joel's stomach stirred as he stopped his usual order of hot coffee, while Amy leaned over the booth growing greener with every bite. She groaned as she barely touched her food, butterflies twirling with love sickness. It hurt to look at Joel in a way, she couldn't quite explain it. She needed to show it.

"Joel- can we get out of here already?" the girl asked desperately.

"Just..leave like now? Ok. Are you alright?" Joel stared at her with concerned eyes as he placed a twenty on the booth table.

"Yes please, just take me out of here.." Amy moaned in distorted pain.

She felt uneasy and was ice cold, her hands increasing sweat from the hues of pink and green butterflies trapped in her tummy.

Leaning against him as they walked towards the car he stopped to hold her, or at least comfort her.

"Amy? What's wrong?!" The producer spoke in a slight yell.

"Don't tal-" Amy mumbled out the words with a few mixed colors splattered onto the floor.

Joel saw the goo of red's and yellow's drip onto the floor pouring from her growling mouth. A spec of water per eye blurring her vision as Joel turned into a "spitting image" of slashed vertical wet lines.

"Amy!" Joel attempted to hold her after the waterfall of a mess in front of his little raver.

"Take me home.." she croaked leaning over the floor.

Joel's eyes shifted all around her body, pupils dilating in fear as he never had to truly "take care" of anyone like this. Amy hunched over with an empty stomach hissing in pain. Her brain playing tricks on what she needed, she was extremely starving to the point where she was lightheaded. On top of that she needed Joel in a way she couldn't explain.. hands shaking with every look at her mau5. Her little body needed to release emotions for him, desiring his touch wildly as if she was an animal.

"Amy, if you need anything please let me know.." Joel spoke faintly.

He didn't want her tummy to turn anymore with the sharp drive home.

Amy nodded slightly as her chocolate eyes closed slowly with lines of red, green, and white pouring down from the lights. A foggy vision of reality as she cried faintly-no sound. She hated vomiting more than anything, one of her strongest fears hemmed in her brain. Her cold body shaking on the way inside as Joel wrapped his tattoo'd arms around her with descending frown. Amy mosied on over to the black couch hoping to regain her normal body temperature. Unluckily she just felt hotter as the ceiling spun in a cascading circle. Hypnotizing black lines from the ceiling's contrasted cracks growing towards the center leaving the girl in a dangerous deranged trance. She needed Joel to snap her out of it.


	23. Chapter 23

**( Btw guys thanks for all the reviews! i love to read your thoughts :3 )**

**Chapter 23 - Suffocation**

**(Trance induced dream inspired by the song "Suffocation" by Crystal Castles) **

Amy's body pulsed up in pain as she whimpered, tears forming as the colors grew violently. Shutting her eyes in pain as she hissed out a scream, Joel leaning over her with widened eyes.

"Please take this." he motioned a couple of pills to her cold lips.

Amy swallowed the medicine with hot tears sinking down her throat.

She wanted it to go away so badly. Clawing at her scalp in a mess she looked up at the ceiling once more, dazing as her kandi coated arms relaxed.

"Where am I?"

She thought as she entered her colorful trance of a daydream nightmare.

Joel stared at her dilated eyes back and forth, hazel eyes widening in fear. Amy's eyes circled a faint trailing rainbow as she wondered her mind.

"Amy!" Joel screamed as his nose touched hers. He growled in concern.

Amy's stomach roared as she closed her eyes slowly, eyelashes pressed tight against her tan face. Entering her trance as she saw a familiar alive mouse, dripping a cascading color spectrum onto the glowing snow white floor. The trail of muck came alive as it attached to Amy's legs. The mouse grew closer to the feared girl with a wicked grin, he craved her. Amy's tears forming primary colors as they trailed to the mix at her shoes.

"What do you want?" the little raver asked her conscience with a muffled growl.

Her upper lip dripping thick secondary colors that melted down her chin. Looking up at the mouse figure as his ears twitched to her tone.

"What do I want from you? Just your color that's all." the mouse grinned as his glowing eyes stunned her, ears tilted back as his little claws attached into her forearms.

Amy's rainbow kandi falling bead by bead as they transformed into liquid-cuts making her scream in reality. The setting turned black as the glow of the colors illuminated her trance. Outlined in white where the luminous colors didn't flow. Amy's pink ribbon unwinding as she screamed in fear.. the mouse laughing as his white outlined tail wrapped around her tight black jeans. The little raver drained hues from red to blue into his furry body. Claws digging in her glowing liquid dripping down the pitch black abyss. Shining jet black hair intertwined with a glowing ribbon that stripped its string of color. A torn hot pink line falling into the black shadows as she mouse absorbed her color. Amy's eyes swirled the reflection of glowing rainbows as beneath laid shock. His cord of a tail shocking the life out of her along with her bright hues powering him up by each shade. The color spectrum forming a wave as they crawled into his fur-mouse grinning in electrocution. Feeling alive as a set of teeth peeked out like a large rat. Solid white cutting through the dark as the grey little raver kneeled in pain. Her black denim ripping in a scattered messy white line that grew into the masked shadows.

"Just let me go.." she cried as the last of her ribbon came undone.

Shades of black mixed with white highlights ran down her cold face covered with streaks of spiked hair. Dots of hot pink circled her closed eyes, she cried harder as the mouse grinned wider..eyes glowing technicolor in evil. The grey shaded Amy opened her eyes as the mouse laughed, cutting the darkness with her glowing pink eyes. Highlights of light pink and white circling in and out each string of black in her pupil as she creeped a smile. She was alive again. Her wet tears turned into hues of glowing purples and blues as they regained color. Peaking through her jeans a jet black fur that spread throughout her entire body, cat-like ears peaked up as she hissed wildly. A long curvy tail poked out her ripped jeans as they wrapped around the mouse in return..but with a dominance change. She was the strong one now. Claws piecing out of her newly formed paws with a touch of hot pink she smiled deviously. Scratching at the colorful mouse she gained her health back with each motion. Growling as his tail eased on her hind legs,

~That's better~

her mind calmed in a purr as she faded back into her normal self.

Colors dancing slowly as her dream faded, Joel's arms on her forearms.

"Amy..." he whispered as he cradled her in his arms.

She filched not used to reality regaining warmth.

"Wh-" Amy spoke in a pause as she stared into Joel's hazel eyes.

Her now warm and well body growing closer to his. Soft hot lips brushing against one another as she giggled with closed eyes-Happiness in her heart beaming. Joel kissed her with a huge smile as her body intertwined his.

"I'm glad to see you're well." the mau5 smiled uncontrollably as he hovered over her lips.

Burning hot face she blushed in a nod, heart pounding like a bass-line. His black hat brushing against her bangs in as he got closer, smirking with a laugh in between well needed pecks. The colorful raver purred as his kisses increased, she missed this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Colors of the Rainbow**

A faint song echoed in the dark blue night as the stars scattered across the sky. Amy and Joel where on the roof of the house looking up at the yellow and white specs..wishing more time in a day.

'Don't be fooled by your emptiness, there's so much room for happiness~' an endearing angelic female voice sang from the distance. (song by Kaskade - Room for Happiness)

The couple kissed as they closed their eyes in bliss. They loved the mood and feeling of the night, how they felt so alive. Joel's chain dangling from his jeans swayed as he got closer to Amy, her tummy stocked with butterflies of every color.

"I love you~" the duo whispered to eachother in sync as the moonlight highlighted their bodies.

Joel took her hand leading her back to the apartment with a smile growing under his black Hurley cap. The two cats twirling around Amy's feet as she stepped up the spiral staircase, Joel closing his bedroom door with a laugh as the cats on the other end meowed in attention. Amy's eyes glowing a hot pink in Joel's tattoo'd arms, letting out a "Nya~" by mistake.

"What? Did you just meow?!" Joel laughed as his hazel eyes smiled at her.

"N-no?" Amy responded in confusion as she remembered her dream.

"Alright my Amy-Wamy~" he purred setting her down on his feathery white bed.

A purr escaped from her sharp white teeth in relaxation. Her eyes now setting in swirls of a glowing rainbow.

"Amy.. Did you get contacts?" Joel smirked in between kisses against her purring breath.

"Joel I think.. My dream is real."

she purred in his arms.

"Dream? Like earlier today? What happened?!" the mau5 stated with concern.

"Well there was a mouse.. and he took my color away.. He laughed as I got weaker.. B-but then I turned into this cat?.. And I regained my strength as I clawed at him to safe myself.." Amy spoke in a hushed tone as she was concerned about Joel turning into something evil.

"Well..that's different! As long as you're ok my Amy~" he smiled caressing her warm purring body.

Amy purred loudly as her ears perked up with each kiss, black fur blending with jet black streaks in her hair. Her signature ribbon in front her left ear perfectly as she grew more excited giggling with slight cat teeth cutting her purr into a hiss of dominance.

"So that's what happens when you get excited hmm? Your just an adorable ball of fun" Joel whispered as she purred against him.

Her long black tail swaying against the white bed with a soft pound as Joel walked downstairs in search of his mood mau5 head. After putting on the colorful piece he returned upstairs with a smile hidden under his mask. A beat played as he pounced on the bed,

'Colors of the rainbow~'

The vibrant colored mau5 head roared.

Amy meowed as her hands patted at the wide smile in curiosity.

'So damn sure

You're one of a kind

Twenty-four-seven on my mind

All I ever wanted is to be with you

Making me feel

So brand new'

Joel leaned over as the grin of his mau5 head opened up so he could get closer to his Amy-cat.

'I thought I could love no more

One too many times before

Now every time I look up to the sky I've got you on my mind~'

The helmet sang from the inside as Amy purred.

'The colors of the rainbow shine so bright, everytime I look into your eyes~'

Amy smiled as she heard the happy echoing voice as she closed her rainbow eyes in a trance. Eyelashes peeking open to an evil violent rat-like mouse. Glowing eyes that made her ears tilt back as his colored fur appeared with satisfaction.

"Why hello again~" the evil mouse purred as the song turned into a distorted tone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - Daydream**

Towering over Amy her rainbow eyes stared in a flashback, she didn't want to feel the same way again. Closing her eyes shut and opening to the same evil mouse, tail whipping against the bed as he laughed. His black fur in a spiky white outline that brushed up as he roared out to the innocent colorful raver, she cried out in pain as his paws unleashed yellow and white claws that dug into her skin demanding her. Blood dripping as her cat claws broke out in anger, hues of deep purples and blues trailing down her face again.

'Fight for you! F-Fight for you!'

an energetic voice cried out in her trance.

Clawing at the glowing mouse with blood mixed in her paws-she needed to snap out of this.

'It's all for you, 'cause you're the one, oh you're my daydream nightmare~'

A female voice sang out beneath the darkness.

(Song DJ Korsakoff - Daydream)

Amy's eyes turned a pink as she felt the pump of the music, the vibration of the bass moving through her. As if hardstyle powered her.. electrocuted her heart to keep moving.

'I'm holding out for holding on

So love me if you dare'

The same voice cried out.

The mouse looked at her with shock, tail wrapping around her as her eyes lit up a glowing pink. He didn't want her to leave, not again.

He smiled as he tied her down with his sharp claws that ripped the bed, she mirrored the smile as her soft tail hovered over him. Squeezed by his mouse tail she moaned out as her chest buckled tighter, glowing white eyes reflecting a vibrant hot pink on the edges. Huge disk ears outlined in dripping white twitched back as he felt a spark.

'Into your arms I always run

Inside my daydream nightmare

When I awake you're always gone

I reach and you're not here

Where you belong~'

The voice echoed a in a bokeh background that illumated the darkness. Ordered by a faint rainbow.

Her arms wrapped around the mouse as her claws dug into the black ghostly fur. Amy still in her human form just touched with fear, as the mouse was a glowing enlarged rodent rat that craved her color. Teeth hissing in want, one a cat and the other a creature. She kissed the tip of his snarling wet black nose as he turned into a normal mouse.. Well a deadmau5.

Mau5 head and normal street wear but his eyes glowing white instead of hazel. (not to mention a few features) Amy purred in pleasure as he growled and kissed her sweetly, his teeth almost like fangs as he still had his tail wrapped around her. Their tongues battling for each other as her cat teeth cut his lower lip.. Dripping hues of aqua and fuchsia onto his own tail wrapped around her. The only visible part of his face was his nose and down, stubble brushing against her soft face as she growled. Chest tightening as her black ears perked up with a pink fuzzy center.

'Fight for you! F-fight for you!'

The darkness called out followed by a hard bassline that pounded the room.

The mau5 licking his colored lips as he craved hers.. The ravers eyes glowing as he bit her neck. Endless dots of black circling in her fire bright eyes. His white eyes slashed with cuts of pink that curved wider a he inched closer. He kissed her with closed eyes and narrowed light brown brows, he wanted her so badly.

'Again and again and again~

Do it again~ do it again~'

A song by the Bird and the Bee hummed in a tone as Amy screamed out.

Her hips rattling as his tongue traced hers.. Colors steaming down her mouth as she bled warm hues of red to blue. The mau5 grinned a white smile in the pitch black room, her blood forming glowing colors as he licked it up in a pleasured hiss. The music faded as she was brought back to reality. She opened her chocolate brown eyes to a familiar face, this time it was the real thing.

"I love you so much for that." he purred as his hot body intertwined with his.

"Love what?! What happened!" she thought looking around the normal dimmed room.

Amy felt hot and tired as she lost her energy through her trance.. and reality. Joel's clothes scattered on the burnt wooden floor as Amy's blended in. Smoking a cigarette in one hand as the other wrapped around her naked curvy body.

"Fuck." she whispered faintly for only her to hear.

Joel blew out the poison as she put in a fake smile. The act failing as she tasted blood, her cat-teeth setting back in as she hissed in pain. Joel half asleep as she cried out.

Waking up with the taste of blood as her stomach groaned,

"Just get me out of here!" she screamed waking up alone in the white mess of sheets. Amy turned to her black iPhone as she thought of an idea, to just get away and see an old friend.

"Gabby? I'm on my way. We have time to talk when we meet ok?" Amy frowned over the phone as she didn't want to meet her again.. But It was her only option.

Lucky she was in town for a downtown rave, same old Gabby.

Amy packed her stuff for a week in her usual suitcase that was for touring.. But now for running away again. She hated these dreams and couldn't risk getting cut again.

Trailing downstairs with the same duo of cats that followed her steps, sensing her hurt.

"Goodbye mau5.." Amy said with a frown as she closed the door to the empty room behind her.

Joel was probably in his studio or something-she was too fed up to care anyway. As she make her way to the cab her phone exploded with texts of her mom-same old same old. The whole "Where are you at?! Why haven't you talked to me! Let's hang out!" shit. She ignored it and made it to Gabby's new apartment. Her tongue stinging here and there as she swallowed.. The cut like a paper cut.

Joel on the other hand was in his studio livestreaming his usual music deal, dressed in a faded white shirt that had a little black Puma logo in the left corner. Matching high top Nike's as the black check mark standed out. Followed by the same all black Hurley cap and his signature chain. He scrolled through tweets in the glow of his computer screen as one questioned to see his girl Amy. He smiled wide at the thought of her, wanting to bring her downstairs.

"I'll be right back~" the mau5 smiled shutting the glass studio door. His reflection fading as she walked up stairs.

"Amyyyy~" he purred with a smile that quickly turned into a frowning yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he cursed throughout the apartment looking for her.

"Cant fucking talk right now." he hissed turning his webcam off and shutting down his studio.

Pacing throughout each room in a rampage of cursing he lost her. Joel needed her more than anything.. his biggest fear is being alone.

Amy entered Gabby's new apartment with a smile, they hugged out the past mistakes as she toured her around the rooms. Her eyes sparkling with excitement for tonight with the thought of raving with her old friend again. Joel's eyes a deep dark hue has he yelled and threw furniture around his apartment. Some equipment breaking and some shattering as under his cursed breath. Gabby holding Amy's hand as they hopped between rooms.

"Well its not much but I hope you like it here!" Gabby happily stated, her light blue eyes staring into Amy's chocolate ones.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Pretty Rave Girl**

Gabby's dazing gaze turned into lust as her ocean eyes sank deeper, walking closer to what was now "her" little raver. Amy smiled at her hypnotizing eyes-getting lost between crests of robins egg blue and dark navy. Slightly whimpering as the blonde got closer her pink stare illuminating in the hues of blue. Tuffs of jet black fur rising from her brunette head as she let out a sweet pleasured purr. Cat ears twitching as Gabby's eyes widened. Sharp teeth grinding as she licked her bleeding tongue, pupils dilating into a thin line as a circle of hot pink caressed the two sharp curves. Iris blending into waves of contrasting black forming a heart shaped pupil. Gabby gasped at the site of her new "pet" with a curving smile.

"So your my kitty too?~" Gabby smirked with a teasing wink-interested in her transformation.

"Yeah..wel-" she shuttered with ears twitching.

Gabby cut Amy's words as she leaned in closer, her soft light vanilla blonde hair mixing with shades of chocolate brown. Soft pink lips meeting a teasing purr with a bloody mix.

"I miss you," she muffled between each kiss.

Amy didn't hesitate with her overgrown lust, her hot pink in her eyes burned with every peck. Her rainbow kandi completed a full rainbow as they met with the sweet blondes. Slick black fluffy tail wrapping around Gabby's sun-kissed thighs. Her brunette hair bangs brushing against her light pink that faded into what was crimson cheeks. Face burning as her fluffy tail tickled Gabby, turquoise hues growing darker at the thought of her Amy. Hearts pounding in sync like a stable bass-line as they locked eyes.

"I guess we can waste time before we go to the rave tonight~" she whispered through the silence.

Joel's high top black and white Nike's pacing to his car with a mix of growls.

"Don't you ever fucking leave me," he hissed through the engines roar.

Light brown eyebrows creasing in anger as he put the petal to the floor, swerving through shines of color. Eyes tinted with a burn of amber as he got closer to her apartment, "Why would she even think about going with-.." his thoughts echoing. Confidence and trust sinking into as circled around countess apartments and places, stores, malls, etc.. All for her.

Amy hissing in satisfaction with Gabby's bite, tongue bleeding harder as purple and blue hues sank down her throat. The blondes nails digging into her scared back while letting out a slight hiss. Amy's spiked ears twitching at her high pitch, kisses falling from her bleeding lips to her chest with lust blurred eyes. Heart shaped pupils beating with energy, she needed Gabby. But her blood color made her cringe in pain, her body needed her to stop.

"Gabby.." she whispered motioning away, teeth dull and no longer with a sharp point.

"Yes?.." Gabby paused in a slightly depressed tone.

She didn't want to end her "fun" with Gabby just yet, she needed her..and cared about her? Amy's soft cat ears and tail vanished as she rose up from Gabby's faded pink laced bed. The soft fabric causing Amy to purr as she rose up licking her lips from blood and saliva. Casually walking over to the bathroom on the left coated in a soft baby blue tile she washed the blood off and looked at her glowing reflection. Specs of vibrant hot pink still circled her irises as colors dropped down her soft hot lips.

"What are we wearing to the rave?" Amy hollered over from the bathroom.

Joel rubbed his Hurley hat line and sighed in frustration, driving smoothly as he turned into a parking lot. Hot gravel set to a cool as night slowly set in, windows reflecting acid hues from a faint green to a luscious peach. Dancing up in a twirl as he halted to a stop. Parked and at ease Joel got out of the car, long silver chain dangling over the jet black seat.

Walking in the diner with his head down he frowned,

"I'll have coffee and a brownie." Joel stated to the perky waitress.

Narrowing his eyebrows in slight discuss as he didn't want to even see girls at the moment. The waitress returned with a preppy hop in her step as she placed the hot black coffee in front of him. Blending sweet cream and sugar to the mix, the dark chocolate toned tint easing into a faded brown. Smelling sweet and feeling warm he forced a smile with a huge gulp-still felt empty inside. Maybe the brownie would cure his depression he thought grabbing the moist chocolate chunk brownie. Hot dry flakes falling on the creamy plate as he inhaled the dessert.

"Would you like anything else?" the waitress announced with a purr, leaning in on his table as her black skirt rose up.

"Umm... No thanks." he stated in an annoyed tone. The girl was too interested and her peering gaze pissed him off.

"Alright Joel~" she replied in a slightly seductive tone as she fastened a pen in her jet black hair.

"How do you know my name?" he snarled at the lime-eyed girl.

"Oh~ I remember you from somewhere~" the girl answered with squinting eyeliner eyes. Lime green mixed around the black edges as she smiled teasingly in a messy bun.

"..A-Alice?" Joel jerked back with widened eyes.

She was a huge flirt around Joel ever sense they met at that one rave downtown. Dark eyes batting at the depressed mau5 as she spoke with soft lips,

"We should hang out tonight~" Alice purred extending her pale arm on the edge of the table.

"Ugh-where?" he glared, not so thrilled.

"At the place where we met! How could you forget?" she smiled in a question.

"Oh I've been out of it- and.. sure-that sounds fun.." he stated with a shrug, pale back arching.

"Great! See you at 8!" Alice jumped back up as her skirt twirled walking back towards the kitchen.

"Fuck." Joel groaned as he set a small pile of money on the white table, dashing out with a swinging glowing chain as he reached his car. Starting the engine with a few curse words he backed up and headed back home to shower and get ready.

Gabby pulling a hot pink tanktop over an electric green one as she called over Amy. The pretty blonde had set out her old rainbow rave fluffies along with a baby blue ribbon tanktop for her raver. Amy touched up her vibrant rainbow eyeshadow around her fierce jet-black eyeliner. While Gabby matched her tanktops with an overlayed skirt of pink, neon blue, and a matching green on top.

"I've got your outfit my Amy~" the blonde purred as she pointed towards her rave color dressed bed.

"Thanks!" Amy bounced out the bathroom with a smile. Her eyes hypnotic as they flashed a sweet look at Gabby.

Dark brown hair swaying side to side with tints of red against her tanned chest as she walked over to her colorful outfit. Hands over her waist holding her shirt as a few dark scars trailed her curving back, setting on the baby blue tanktop with a glistening black ribbon placed on the center. Green Gameboy perler necklace dangling below the bow in a bounce as she slipped on Gabby's rainbow tutu with matching fluffies. A rainbow spectrum cascading downward in layered spikes as her outer palms grew the same pattern. Fingertips painted in all black contrasting against the bright hued layers as they wiggled, placing on a few kandi bracelets that were once Gabby's. All blacklight activated with stunning shades of neon colors. Pink fishnets rode up to her soft tan upper thighs as her feet where her original rainbow splattered converse.

"Ready?" Gabby asked with a bright and happy smile.

"Mhmm!" Amy smiled wide as she held the pretty blondes hand.

The blondes fluffs of hot pink brushing against Amy's hand. Neon pink spikes intertwined with rainbow as the colors matched above the couples feet. They walked out the apartment and out onto Gabby's white convertible with flashing smiles. Ready for the night.

Joel walked over to his ride with a few grunt, he didn't even want to go with his ex. Body weak in depression as he started the engine. "Fuck." he muttered under his breath with every other curse word. He could at least try to forget this time..right? Tummy stirring as he paced by familiar lights, the place where he met Alice. Her eyes always sparkling a in a green musk, dilating at the sight of Joel in lust. Colors of neon blue and pink exploded in the grey sky, electric line green lasers flashing lightening bolts and happy faces. The dark secluded ally was alive with color and electronic dance music. Joel shivered as he parked in car downtown, creeped out at the thought of getting wasted here. The mau5 walked up to the bouncer who guarded the grafitti'd ally, he sighed as he slapped a orange neon bracelet over this tentacle sleeve. A lime green eyed girl cut the remaining darkness, her eyes glowing as her pale hand reached his.

"Hey Joel~" she hissed as the neon colors of yellow and blue wiped past her seductive smile.

Joel growled back like a dog at her touch, but he tried to go with it as he chugged down a Corona with lime. Hoping to forget soon he held her green fluffied hand tight, patches of the fabric falling off from his tight grip. Her rave fluffies matching above her toes as they danced to the electronic tunes. Short black shirt swaying against his neon brushed chain, her lime green tanktop matching her fluffies. Black on black puma shirt shining with bits of a pink strobe light, wet dots of Corona beer falling on his shirt in the hot night. His dark denim rubbing against her short skirt and jet-black fishnets that hugged her thighs.

Gabby pulling Amy closer as the beat built up, a few feet away from Joel and Alice. Amy fighting her hot pink shades in her eyes as the blonde teased her with a kiss. A pink strobe light flashing against the curves of their synced bodies, tutu's swaying side to side as their feet shuffled. Rainbow spikes of fur jumping as she stamped the black gravel coated with glowsticks. Breath pacing as she danced with Gabby, spikes of colored fur uniting as they held hands. Hues of purple and pink wiping across their faces as tinted cheeks blushed, sharing kisses as they caught their breath. Feet pausing as the couples hips brushed together, jet black ruffles and pink to green against soft thighs. Hearts pounding to the bass as the next song played a hardstyle beat. Neon rainbow lines of fur pounding near pink on the ground as she charged up again. Amy's eyes electrocuting with a strobing hot pink as she locked eyes with a familiar face-his neon green space invader tattoo giving it away. Hazel eyes locked with a hot pink as her ears perked up, she couldn't hide her lust for him. Quickly looking away as her cat ears rose she panicked staring at Gabby, eyes glowing a bright fuschia with bits of neon aqua and green dotted in her refection. Gabby's blue eyes gazing back as she stopped her feet, knees buckling close between Amy's as she kissed her.

'I can admit I'm sorry,

if I did would you agree?

And all the empty promises,

are when you're with me~'

A robotic voice cut through the electronic distortion.

(Song: Noisecontrollers - Promises)

Shades of pink brushed their cheeks as they kissed, Amy shaking from a desire to bite her. A group of neon pinks and blues flashed the couples faces as the brunettes glowing eyes looked down. Without hesitation she sank her teeth into Gabby's green neon ringed neck, lightly screaming as mini fangs cut in the flesh. Absorbing crimson color that was once a bright blue. Amy's eyes illuminated through the night as Gabby's did the same. The blondes eyes fired up in a baby blue as her blonde cat ears and fluffy tail matched. Inverted tails intertwining each other as their perky ears twitched at the electronic synths and swoops, purring at each others soft ecstasy-filled touch. A few compliments echoing around the duo as they thought it was a costume.

Joel staring at the couple with blurred vision. Chain and body rocking out to the pounding bass that coursed his thin body as he saw streaks of pink and blue flash before him. Alice gripping his body and blocking his view as she moved with the high pace. Joel pulling her aside as he focused and snapped out of his drunk state.

'A resolute indifference,

will hold us here and now

But I need to make a sacrifice,

if I could I'd tell you how'

Joel walked over to the Amy as the neon colors ran across his body, nudging and shoving other glowstick coated ravers as he got closer. Alice frowning as her green eyed glow faded, her apathetic emotion taking over making her leave. She threw her neon orange wristband on the beer soaked floor outside the private ally in jealousy. Joel tugging Amy's hand as he hissed at Gabby, hazel eyes cutting at neon baby blue in anger.

'I need to make a sacrifice, if I could I'd tell you how.'

The female robotic voice sang in a sad tone.

Joel pushed Gabby away making her growl. The mau5 pressed his lips against his hot pink-eyed cat, she purred at his touch and wrapped her soft black tail around him in a dream. Faded pink to dark blue spots flashing across her shut eyes as her mind wondered seeing a familiar snow white traced mouse. His red beating eyes friendly with a smile as he gripped her sinking a rainbow of colors back in her veins. Amy smiling in the bright colors of reality, relaxing and holding his baby blue reflecting chain as she kissed him back. The blondes ears waving down as her eyes watered, spots of neon green and yellow reflecting her glowing baby blue irises in heartbreaking pain. Amy's purring smile dropped to a frown as her ears did the same motion, Joel gripping her hand as his eyes stinged. Body still pulsing to a beat that changed into a slow rhythm, his hands relaxing on Amy's soft glowing skin. Hazel eyes gazing at a bright pink as the echoing voice sang,

'Can you see me on the side of the road? Just make me jump and take me home.~'

( Song I heard from my first rave, It's a short song that the DJ made as a sample..no title sorry. :/ )

Amy brushing up against Joel in a daze, kandi intertwined with glowsticks that wrapped around Joel's tattoo'd neck. The mau5 looking down as he smirked, holding her hips as he tried to whisper in her ear.

'Save the small talk cause i've heard it on the phone.

You're addicted to the bone.'

the robotic hum echoed as the deep stable beat pounded thought their bodies-making them feel the music.

Joel teased her as he breathed hard on her glowstick coated neck, colors of neon pink and purple shined against the mau5's stubble below his widened his smile.

'(Its the) colorful lights that makes you go to the outside,

Try talking with your tongue next time~'

The robotic voice slurred with a light high pitch voice, spotty lime green hues in a group growing around the Ally's grafitti brick walls.

The producer licked her neck as she looked down hiding a hard overburned blush. Hands gripping his back as the blonde girl vanished beyond the glowing ravers.

'Just keep your tongue tied-

Oveerrrrr meee~'

Joel's tongue twirled with Amy's as the song lead on, bass pounding their throbbing bodies. Glowing eyes closed in a color spectrum trance as a fast strobe of blue and yellow flashed on their features.


	27. Chapter 27

**(Sorry i haven't updated as** **frequently.. today was my first day as a senior in highschool ;-;**

**and i've been sick the past week. D8 sorry mang.)**

**Chapter 27 - Another Mistake**

(Best read while listening to the song "Another Mistake" - Deadmau5 (circa 1998-2002 album) in case you are wondering my titles for this story are mainly named after his songs. ^_^ except for the past 5 of the recent chapters)

A few synth bleeps blared off in an empty room, the pattern stable as a hyperactive drum set in. The high frequency bleeps matching by another set in a low pitch. In harmony with the deep bass line that hummed in the mau5's big fluffy ears. The monster mau5 in his "dream-state" creeping his signature grin with a couple of color dripping fangs. His "ware-fur" a deep gray that glistened a soft snow white against his rainbow doused rave girl. His wet mouth dripping with a muck of colors in between sharp teeth that cascaded over Amy's red reflecting bangs. Rat tail thumping against the floor to the bass line as he closed his white beating eyes in a daze. Amy cradled with black claws that ripped her neon attire from her now black tutu to her snapped hot pink tanktop. Smiling in a spellbind trance through her glowing pink irises and her heart shaped pupils she felt alive. Black tufts of fur rising from the top of her head as they twitched to the frequency. Her long black fluffy tail wiggled to the increasing bleeps and bloops. Amy purred in bliss as the music surrounded her in the dark studio-flashing vertical strobes of red and green dots aligned in the dim synths. Her soft sweet smile turned into a horrified frown as a drip of smooth purple turned into splatters of soft gray and black. Fuschia eyes glistening in horror..she was losing her color. Panicking in the monsters furry arms she let out a loud hiss with each claw at his changing skin. White glowing eyes dimming to a hazel as he transformed back in pain, pupils thinning in a line as his skin grew an overlayed pale. His "kitty" now a beast through his worried eyes. The producer yelling in pain as she clawed at him, she grew hungry.

"Just fucking bite me."

Joel stated irritated as ever.

Sharp teeth absorbing vivid left over neons as her body temperature increased, Joel moaning in pleasure as his soft peach color regained.

"You're addicted to the bone~"

Amy hummed as she smiled with a tease.

"Shut up and get it over with-"

he growled.

The mau5 turned his neck as her little body rattled on top of him. Her fading claws digging into his back as her cat ears and tail vanished. Closed hot pink eyes opened in a deep brown as she eased her touch. She didn't need anymore color in her veins, she just needed him.

"Done.." Amy sighed, feeling out of it.

Joel leaned in close to her..face to face. Fingertips adjusting on her cuts and dry red blood with a frown,

"I hurt you didn't I?" the mau5 asked in a whisper, hazel eyes staring into a worried brown.

"Yes.." Amy whimpered with eyes peering down in a shy agree.

Vision focusing on his ripped black shirt with a torn bright yellow Puma logo as she groaned. Cold skin shaking in his dark tattoo'd arms, ink contrasting against pale skin as she cried out in pain. Crimson beating per cut and blister as drips flowed to his arms-staining with blots of vivid red. Joel ran his thumb over each cut to stop the flow, her breathing evened in a serene state with his touch. Stained with burnt red the duo walked to the bathroom near his studio. Her body weak with each step next door-Joel shadowing behind her as he held her hand.

"I'm going to take care of you Amy-Wamy, It's my responsibility. After all you are my girlfriend.~"

Joel smirked with a playful laugh as he kissed a cut on her shoulder.

A heat flash with hot veins rose up at his tattoo'd arms.. clutch growing tighter around her waist. He grew hungry for her with that kiss, slight fanged teeth sinking against her skin as his eyes closed shut in doubt. Convicted hazel eyes glowed a white in the pitch black hall, Amy standing frozen in front with hot pink irises at a daze. Half closed eyes beaming as running shades of crimson trickled her shoulder past for broken tank top strap, humming in pleasure.

"Mmm-Mmm-Mm~" a voice echoed in the dimmed walls.

The voice a female.. sweet but filled with worry.

(The beginning of the song "Breaking My Heart" - Mobbing (Benny Benassi's cousin) feat. Channing)

Amy purring in sync as Joel's pearly whites grew hues of purple and black that dripped down her soft chest, sinister smile mocking her seductive satisfaction.

"I see the thoughts below my plain,

and i'm thinking like blossoms on a cherry tree~

Too many to account for-

Like all the fishes in the sea to that lead down to what I'm really looking for~

Our two lives together~"

A distortional electronic wave grew,

frequency flaring as the emotion sank.

Amy's hips digging into the monsters denim as the music flowed throughout the room. It almost felt as the music was coming from the mouse itself, as if his ears where the speakers. Clutching his now furry body as he clawed the cat in return. Soft coal-black tail twirled around his waist with ease as she gained color herself. Bits of turquoise and orange drizzled below her faded dark rose lips as she sang,

"Don't go breaking my heart~"

Colors ran down her throat as she belted out with piercing pink vision.

Black heart-shaped pupils dilating at the monster with concern. Joel's whiskers twitching at her hypnotizing stare-tail thumping a matching baseline. A pool of burned orange and fresh red formed at their feet, claws sinking into the shades as Amy grew in pain. Rat snow white tail brushing peach hues against the jet-black wooded floor, music flowing with a heavy baseline. Repetition pulsing their rainbow doused heartbeats as a few off-key notes played. The creepy synth echoed throughout the apartment.. goosebumps of dark shadowed fur rising.

"Raaaa~"

a dark devious growl roared to the tune of "Everything After" by Deadmau5.

The monster mocked it's night call as he clawed his acid-lust kitty. Hisses and roars calling out between cuts and thumps, night fading into a golden morning. Amy whimpered as the sun rose, her body ice cold at her faded color and scrapes. Highlights of soft pink and yellow blending into her feline curves as she turned human. Hot pink tank top and black tutu ripped to shreds as they barley covered her frosted veins, vivid crimson mixing with clear salt water.

"Amy…"

Joel sighed with sinking fangs


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - Drifting Away**

Vivid reds dripped down Joel's scruffy chin as orange tints airbrushed his outline. Specs of dust illuminated in the peach hues that contracted against Amy's dark shadows. Deep brown eyes mirroring Joel's emotion as her heart raced by the second. Her ice cold body intertwining with hot mess,

"I never meant to hurt you-" Joel stated in a whisper as his hazel eyes focused on her cut up shoulder and back.

Amy arched her back as her cold blue fingertips slid against the burnt brown floor coated with various bright hues. Liquid rainbow reflecting their distant bodies as Amy moved back, she didn't feel right with him. Glancing down with watery eyes she shivered as his warm fingertips touched her cheek. Blurred vision in a haunting daze as she looked at the muck of colors on the floor-all from before.

Orange tints painted the clear skyline, a yellow glow highlighted the blondes body as she steered the car in Joel's driveway. Gabby let out a angered sigh as her hand rested on the door, she wanted everything to be back to normal. She missed the way it was.

Amy squirmed at Joel's pecks and promises. She just wanted him to be himself again, she wanted to get out of this dream. Shutting eyes crying silently as Gabby knocked the door, Joel turned with a growl as he walked over.

"Go away." he ordered to the stranger.

"Let me in Joel. Now!" the blonde demanded with a deep blue in her eyes below narrowed brows.

He opened the door as Amy stood up in a torn mess, her mouth dripped blood as her neon pink ribbon ripped in the mess of her bangs. Saltwater mixed with thick blood trails beneath her cold wet feet, she had a terrified look in her almost black eyes.

"Don't do this to me.." the ribbon girl whispered as she locked eyes with her old friend.

Black eyes reflecting a speck of turquoise blue from the blonde by a few feet, inching closer. Amy focused as her pupil formed a pink heart, the sharp curved outline grew as her vision changed colors. Lost in her mind her knees buckled in front of Gabby, her thought stunned in a still memory.

Solid color spectrum paint drops fell to the snow white floor, her brain buckled to the growing strokes. Brush after brush her mind painted a familiar monster in front of her. His eyes reflecting the pink ribboned girl who had the widest smile on her face.

"Bye mouse!" she waved inches away from the beast.

The strokes faded away as he turned, rat paw prints wet with the solid medium. Amy smiled with inverted heart eyes, she felt serene and herself again.. Her same bubbly self.

"Amy?" a female voice called in confusion.

The little ravers love struck eyes turned a normal brown as she turned from a state of trance to reality.

"Are you ok? You froze for a bit." the blonde girl stated with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Just- where's Joel?" Amy panicked as her light coffee colored hands sweated.

"He's upstairs, why? Everything is fine." Gabby smiled as she looked at her bestfriend.

Amy rushed upstairs, step after step she noticed she wasn't in pain, bleeding, cut up, or cold. Her black skinny jeans swished as she quicker her pace up the spiral stairs-her neon "Felix the cat" tanktop bouncing with each step. Joel looked over the calm peach painted sky with a smile.

"Amy!" he called with ecstatic look on his face below a white Neff hat.

He acted as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"Joel?" she questioned as she swallowed hard in worry.

"Yeah?" Joel replied after he kissed her cheek in a hello.

"I love you." she answered with a bounce in her rainbow converse.

"Well I love you too." Joel smiled with his raver as he blew out smoke between his teeth.

He held her hand tight making her neon kandi coated arm sway, their eyes sharing the same colors of the orange and pink sky.

"I'll always love you."

Joel promised as he stared at Amy's happy energy.

Her attitude was so addicting and contagious, as if she was born to make people happy. Born to be happy with whoever she pleased, and she would celebrate that by raving. She missed raving, the colorful auroras, the ecstatic smiles, and the upbeat tunes. It was her home, it was where she felt alive.

"Joel?.." the ribbon girl cut his stare.

"Yes?" the producer continued.

"Let's do a show tonight." Amy said with a smile as she squeezed his hand tighter.

Her eyes smiling at the mau5 in ecstasy, she just wanted one last show with him. One last time to let go.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - The Longest Road**

'If you are so frequently in looooveee~'

The speakers blared as a bass line grew, ground shattering below souls of millions. Each fan with a pair of neon green mau5 ears glowing in between small light shows of glovers and led finger lights. Hypnotized by light shows of every neon color as the crowd stared and shouted in awe.

The large glass platform in front mirrored everything from handmade mau5 heads to neon running colors mixed with the hordes glowing green mouse ears.

Above the thick glass was a tall man wearing a white Neff hat with a black rim that reflected shades of blue. He smiled as he waved his kandi arm that read "Amy 3" in neon pink and red beads, as the other read "Gabby" in beads of blue hues. The producers black Hurley shirt contrasted against the LED rainbow spectrum changing background behind him. While Joel took the center stage Amy and Gabby appeared from opposite sides as the trio met in the middle. Amy's kandi traded with Gabby's as they held hands in friendship, Joel smiling between the two as he pressed a button behind his dim set up. With a touch of a button he set off a glass LCD touch screen in front of him. Virtual buttons and bars glowed hues of electric blue to a bright neon purple as the horde of mice roared in excitement.

"Are you ready?!" the group of three roared out to the crowd in a permanent smile.

Amy twirling her rave gloves in rainbow coordination as Gabby did the same as a mirror. The duo even matched outfits with their rainbow doused tutus below their neon purple tanktops. Each having a splatter painted mau5head, Amy's a glowing hot pink as Gabby's flashed a neon blue. Iris's reflecting green shades of mau5 ears in the distance as they waved an aurora of colors back in response. The main mau5 producer started the night with a finger flick, turning the virtual cube in front of him into a setlist of beats and effects. Each side had a different song while the row of bars below acted like an equalizer.

'You go down the longest road to nowhereee~'

A female voice hummed to the roaring crowd, the silence in the track left the crowd pumped.

A "soaring" type effect circled the area leaving every glowing fan in a trance, beats pounding to the starting beat the mau5 played. Amy slowly walking in her neon pink fishnets as Gabby mirrored to steps to the front stage in an neon blue, thighs brushing as they met in center. Waves of a rainbow flew past the horde as the brunette and blonde twirled their fingertips, tutus brushing and swaying back to back as they flashed a sweet smile. Joel smiled under his wicked mau5head grin, LED's flashing from ear to ear as the beat grew with a raise of a bar. Silver chain swaying to the spell-bind state he created as the crowd sang,

'They're waiting for it,

you're waiting for it.

And you've waving in it,

and you're craving in ittt~'

The pink ribboned raver sang along as she buckled her knees down with Gabby, bending to reach out ot the hypnotized crowd as they gave a lightshow. Hues of blue and neon green to purple danced and sparkled in their peering eyes. Half closed and in space they sang their hearts out till the main mau5 flipped the virtual glowing cube.

'Remember how it was with you~'

An angelic voice called out to the horde in silence.

'I rememberrrrr~'

The same voice echoed after in a higher pitch.

Amy shut her eyes as she mimicked the blondes moves perfectly in a trance-

'Add to the memory you keep,

remember when you fall asleep,

hold to the love that you know,

you don't have to give up to let go.'

Joel closed his eyes as he saw Amy in front of him,

same girl in his mind but from the beginning her cherubic attitude glowed.

Such a sweet and innocent pink ribboned girl turned into so much more. Traveled so much more and had been through so much to get here.

As the producer motioned back to reality the cascading melody grew alive. His eyes stung in the light of the crowd as he reminisced.

'I rememberrrr~'


End file.
